Moonlit Paths
by Sapphire-Raindrop
Summary: I had always loved the darkness, loved the moon with its simple beauty. It was my sanctuary, my fortress. Not like the sun, the bright, piercing sun that burned like fire. But why...why is my path suddenly changing? Why am I falling in love with the sun?
1. Prolouge: Leave Me Here to Bleed

Hey guys! I had this AWESOME idea for a story, and so I decided to get it down. I really enjoyed writing this, and hope to continue but I'm not sure whether it'll be liked or not. So if you like it, please review! Even if you dont like it, review! It'll help me make it better!

:P

* * *

_Prologue: Leave Me Here To Bleed_

I stood by my car, feeling the darkness of twilight press around me like a suffocating blanket that made me want to scream. But then I wondered…why did I want to scream now, all of a sudden, when I had never been afraid of the dark. In fact, until this night, the darkness was almost a fortress, a secret haven that shielded me from the annoyingly bright sunshine that threatened to pierce through every defense I had. So no…I wasn't afraid of the dark. But if I wasn't afraid of the darkness…then what _was_ I afraid of?

I waited a second more, and shook off the shaking tremors that racked through me, and quickly opened the door to my car. I slipped inside, slamming the door behind me with unnecessary force. I took a deep breath, and glanced up into the mirror, seeing my familiar green-blue eyes stare back at me. Calm down Terra…you're just imagining things. Get a hold of yourself!

I ran a hand through my wavy auburn hair, and smiled as it actually took more than two seconds for my fingers to comb to the ends of my hair. I had always cut my hair really short, and had decided a year ago, on my twentieth birthday, that I would grow it out. Now instead of going to my ears, it went to just below my shoulders. I loved it, but I would have loved it even longer, waist-length, like my best friend Faith's hair, a best friend who was still back in California. I had just come back from four years of UC Davis, one of the best veterinary colleges, or so Faith and I both told everyone wondering about the school.

Faith had told me to come back when I could, and that she'd love to visit me up in Olympia, Washington…where my parents and I had lived…when my parents were still alive. They had died when I was eight, thirteen years ago, so I don't remember them as well as I probably should. But it didn't bother me as much; I stayed with my Aunt Grace, who was absolutely _horrid_. I moved out when I could, and went to college in California, and Faith and I had been roommates for the past three years.

I really loved Faith, and UC Davis, but California was just so _bright…_it made me uneasy. Made me want to curl up in a ball and wait for night to come, and stare up at the moon for hours on end. I had always loved the moon, so much more than the sun. The sun was a ball of fire, while the moon was just overwhelmingly beautiful.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the wind blow ominously outside, and I flinched as a rustling sound reached my ears. I hated that sound, and I shuddered, quickly starting up the car and sighing as the sound of the engine starting eased my worry somewhat. I really should get out of here…maybe I should pay a visit to Aunt Grace…just to get under her skin. I smiled wryly, and was about to put my foot on the gas when I heard a scream pierce the night, so shrill and frantic that my hands jerked sharply on the steering wheel. I felt my heard thumping in my chest, and I cautiously turned off the engine, listening. Maybe I was just imagining it…jeez, get a fricken _grip_…

But then, another scream, louder than the last, tore through the night, and I was out of the car in the next second. I felt the wind whipping around me, blowing my hair in front of my eyes. I ran blindly, stumbling slightly as the wind buffeted against me, as if trying to push me back. I scowled angrily, and ran as fast as I could, toward the direction of the scream. I don't know how I knew…but it was almost like a magnet, the way that the scream pulled me through the wind. Then, just as the wind started to blow less harshly, I felt a drop of water on my arm. I looked up, and it seemed like a second before the rain really started pounding, and in barely a minute I was soaked.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled angrily, but my voice was lost in the roar of thousands of raindrops hitting the cement. I was on the sidewalk now, and I saw a darker alley way to my right. I remember the feeling that coursed through me as I turned that corner. It was like…everything was enhanced. I could feel the icy coldness of the water on my goose bump riddled skin, could feel the frantic beating of my heart. My breathing came in short gasps, and I could feel the hair that was plastered to my face in unruly tangles.

I stared into the rain, and at first I could only see a blurry shape, but I wiped the water out of my eyes, and everything fell into place.

It was a man, who was bending over a girl not that much younger than I was. Her silvery blonde hair, even through the rain, managed to shimmer, and her blue eyes caught mine in a desperate struggle to free herself. The man, as though sensing my presence, looked up, and I gasped. His face was flawless, the carving of a god, more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. I felt myself blushing, but then I saw his eyes, and that blush drained from my face.

The man's irises were red, no not just red; they were vicious ruby flames that seemed to glow, stabbing into me like knives. I swallowed hard, and forced myself to stay my ground even though I felt like running.

"L-Let her go, or I'll call the p-police!" I said loudly, and flipped out my phone when he didn't respond. He seemed unusually excited, as though my words didn't faze him in the slightest. I saw him release the girl, who scrambled off without a second glance backward. I sighed in relief, and slowly backed up, keeping my cell phone in my hands, pressing the _9 _key two times. I was about to click the _1_ when I suddenly felt the phone leave my hands. I frowned, and a silky voice murmured behind me, almost seeming a part of the rain.

"Looking for this?"

I whirled around, and saw that the man was behind me, my phone resting between his alabaster pale fingers. His dark blonde hair was like spun gold, and his skin like polished marble. His nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply, and a excited grin spread his perfect lips apart, showing gleaming white teeth that shone in the dim light of the street lamp outside the alley. I glared, and took a step back.

"L-Leave me alone."

I felt myself trembling, and my heart was racing. This man…he wasn't _right_, he wasn't anything that was familiar to me. My mind was screaming for me to run, and yet my legs wouldn't move, frozen like ice on the slick ground.

Suddenly, the man was gripping me tightly, and I felt his sweet breath wash over me like a mist, and I felt my mind whirling into numbness. His body was cold, not human. I struggled to free myself, and hoped that that girl had called the police, let someone know…maybe she hadn't…

"Don't worry…it'll be over soon…" He crooned, and before I could scream I felt a blinding pain erupt in my neck. It was as if a burning hot rod was slowly pressed into my skin, only I was unable to free myself of it. I screamed, and that made the pain worse. I felt…almost like I was drowning, and yet the blood inside of me seemed to be slowly drawn out, like a straw was being put in my veins.

It was in that instant that I realized what was happening to me. My blood was being sucked from me, and the boy that held me in his vice-like grip was a vampire.

My mind went completely blank for a second before going into full panic mode. Vampires weren't real, and yet one was holding me right now…and this one didn't have fangs…were there others? My thoughts whirled in harmony with my spinning vision, and the cold icy darkness slinked into my mind like a cat waiting to pounce.

I was going to die.

I would never live to find out if there were others, because my life was slowly fading along with my vision.

I had always been at peace with death. I knew that when my time came, I would die with no regrets, with no sorrow or grief. And yet…at the same time I hated death. I hated it with every fiber of my being, at peace and yet hopelessly hating it. When death took people before their time, newborn children or young men and women just starting on their lives, I felt angry. No, more than angry. I was impossibly enraged to the point of madness. What right did death have to ruin the lives of good people, people who deserved more than the cold darkness death brought with it? What right did death have…taking life away before they were ready?

I thought of this now, and I realized that I couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ die here. I still had so much to do, so much to find out for myself, questions to answer, things to learn. I had to fight, had to find _something_ to hold onto in my fading consciousness.

It was like a fire had suddenly started burning in my body, burning away the pain, everything that would prevent me from reaching my goal. _I would not die here._ There was a small part of my mind that seemed to open with prodding from the fire, and I felt a surge of power rush through me.

Suddenly, the man's arms were gone, and I fell to the ground in a heap. I sat up immediately, and stared into the shocked eyes of the vampire. My blood was dripping down his chin, and he licked it slowly, eyes locked with mine. He moved forward again, but stopped about ten feet away from me, his eyes narrowing as he seemingly pushed against the invisible barrier. I felt something trickling through my veins, almost like liquid fire, and I hissed in pain. It hurt more than anything I had ever experienced in my life, and I groaned as it intensified. I didn't take my eyes off the vampire, and felt something pressing against a part of my mind, and suddenly realized that it was _me_. I was the one that was keeping the vampire away. But how? How?!

Before I could process this, however, a woman suddenly appeared by the man's side, and before I could blink he was sent flying into the alley wall, making it shudder dangerously. I gasped for breath as I struggled to see around the pain.

She was, like the vampire, gloriously beautiful, and had that inhuman grace to her movements that sent alarms off in my head. Dark waves of brown tresses fell to the small of her back, and her skin was flawless…like polished marble. I flinched as she turned to stare at me.

Her eyes were golden, a meltingly deep gold that reminded me of a jar of honey with the light shining through it. Her face was also flawless, and her dark eyebrows arched up in surprise.

The other vampire was up in a second, and he snarled harshly. But before he could take a step, another male vampire appeared beside the small, dark haired woman, his golden-honey eyes hardening in warning. His bronze colored hair

"Make one move towards her…and you die."

The newcomer's voice was low, and yet like velvet caressing soft skin. Harmonious…lovely. I felt the fire within my skin rage, and I let out a cry, slumping against the wall. I felt the urge, the need to scream, but it was only by sheer wonder that I held it in. The shield, that small part of my mind, was gone. I couldn't feel it, no matter how I reached for it.

I was distracted from my attempts when the man spoke, his voice layered with rage and subtle apprehension.

"Why did you interfere?"

The woman smiled slightly. "Edward and I were just heading home when we heard screams. You should be more careful, otherwise the police might find out. Then you'd be a bit inconvenienced, wouldn't you?" Her voice was like the ringing of bells, and hearing it made me forget the pain for a split second, but then it came back with a vengeance. The worst part was that no matter how bad it got…I couldn't fall into unconsciousness. I could barely close my eyes. It was horrifying, and I wanted nothing more than to close my eyes and sink into sleep, away from all the pain in the world.

The man who had bitten me snarled, and the woman raised an eyebrow. "Now, please leave, you've gotten enough from this girl."

The man was about to speak when I heard a low growling coming from the bronze-haired man, who was standing protectively behind the woman. The other vampire hesitated, and was gone.

I let myself cry out as the fire raged, and I curled on the ground. The woman was by my side in an instant, and the two glanced at each other. I could tell that they were talking, but not with words. How was that possible? Of course…if I survived, nothing would seem impossible to me after this.

The man nodded, and murmured something so softly that I had no chance of hearing. Of course, the fire was now burning so insistently that I had trouble just thinking straight. I heard a piercing scream fill the air, and it took me a second to realize that it was coming from me. The woman stared at me with pity, and she slowly stroked my hair. I flinched.

"I know it hurts, but you have to try and be quiet, alright? If you don't, people will hear you."

I stared at her. How can I trust a vampire? How do I know that you wont just–!

The man kneeling next to her smiled slightly. "Because we are not like him. We live very differently, and if you let us explain, you'll understand."

I blinked. Did he…just read my mind? What the hell was going on?!! I added a few other choice curses and he chuckled under his breath. The woman glanced at him, but he shook his head. The woman turned to me.

"C'mon, let's get you back."

And suddenly, I was in the man's arms, and I saw that he couldn't be more than seventeen. His perfect face stared down at me as the rain fell into my face. I felt the tears falling, and the woman bit her lip, but remained silent.

Why did I get out of my car? Why did I leave the world of darkness that had been my sanctuary for so long? Why did I have to…leave?

I felt the tears falling down my cheeks in a torrent, only to be washed away by the rain.

And all the while, the burning raged on in my body, but I forced myself to be silent. The woman had asked me to. These people were so warm, so bright. How could vampires be bright?

But all my thoughts were washed away as the vampires started running, and I was left with nothing but the fire burning through my veins.


	2. Chapter 1: Just Boiling In My Blood

Author Notes:

Alright, first off, before you read this story, know that there are MAJOR Breaking Dawn spoilers in this story. In fact, before you even start this chapter, go read Breaking Dawn. If you have already read it, then brownie points for you, cuz that book is pure genius.

Also, I dont own anything that is related to the Twilight Saga, I OWN NOTHING! I wish I did, but then again, who doesn't? But I _do_ take claim on the relationships between Renesmee and Jacob, along with all the canon characters relationships with my OC. Also, the story-line is completely mine, and not at all related to any of the Twilight Saga. I'm kinda telling what happens to the Cullens AFTERthe seven years it takes for Renesmee to grow up, and the whole situation with the Volturi. So bear that in mind as you read!

Please review, and hope you guys like it!

P.S.

Every chapter title in this story is going to be lyrics from my favorite songs, just to let you know. I'll put the name of the song for that chapter's title in bold. The prologue's title came from: **Anything But Ordinary, by Avril Lavigne**. This chapter's title came from **Decode, by Paramore**.

* * *

Chapter 1: Just Boiling In My Blood

The town of Forks was calm, the rain falling softly without much notice from its inhabitants, seeing as it rained for a good portion of the year. It was late summer, and even so the early morning sky was still covered by the familiar blanket of gray that blocked the sunshine. The air was cool and fresh, and a thick layer of mist seemed to cling to everything it touched.

A few minutes outside of Forks, a road twisted off down an impossibly long driveway, with lush trees lining the pavement as it went. Turning the corner, there was a large white house that was large, being two immense stories high, and had a curious amount of glass that seemed to replace entire walls. Nevertheless, it was beautiful, and seemed to belong here along with the trees and the river that roped around the back of the house and continued to the trees, forcing one to cross it to get into the forest.

A small figure stood on the porch, under the overhang, watching the rain as it fell. Her spiky black hair went in all directions on her head, and her deep topaz eyes were unfocused, spacing out as the rain made delicate _plinks_ on the wood of the porch steps, and her tiny hands were lightly gripping the railing. Her skin was impossibly pale, and her eyebrows moved together in a frown.

Suddenly, a man was beside her in the next second, and his fingers laced through hers. His golden hair waved slightly, but now it was pressed down by the weight of the rainwater. Deep golden eyes stared at her in question, and his lips pursed slightly.

"Alice?" The man said softly, and the tiny female vampire's eyes blinked slowly, and she turned to stare at him.

"What, Jasper?"

Jasper smiled slightly. "Is something wrong?"

Alice sighed, and turned back to look at the rain. "Bella and Edward should be back by now…what could be taking them so long?"

Jasper shook his head, a slight rise of his shoulders indicating his lack of knowledge relating to the two vampire's whereabouts. Alice heard the door open behind her, and saw that Carlisle and Esme were coming to join them. Jasper watched her suspiciously, and she reached up to kiss him quickly.

"I'm fine, Jazz! Seriously, lighten up!" Alice teased, and Jasper rolled his eyes, turning to smile at his adopted mother and father who were watching them with affectionate eyes. Carlisle had his arm around Esme's shoulders, and her arm was securely wrapped around his waist. Rosalie and Emmett were out hunting, like Bella and Edward had been; only Emmett and Rosalie preferred the mountains, where Emmett could wrestle with a few grizzly bears to vent his boundless need to use his almost supernatural strength.

Esme smiled lovingly, and Carlisle followed Alice's eyes that were still staring out at the rain. He sighed, and moved so he was standing next to her.

"I agree…they should be back by now. Alice, can you see anything?"

Alice took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, focusing. Jasper stood next to her, with Esme standing next to him, golden eyes concerned. Alice's shoulders were frozen, and suddenly her eyes snapped open, and a gasp left her lips. Jasper immediately tensed, ready for anything, golden eyes flickering out into the trees, searching for a threat. But Alice grabbed his arm; her golden eyes alight with…shock, was it?

Esme flinched at seeing the expression on her daughter's face, and pressed. "What has happened, Alice? Is it Edward, is it Bella?"

Alice was chuckling without humor. "Of course, of all people to find someone like that, it just _had_ to be Bella…I mean, she was the one to skip the whole process all together!" Alice chuckled again, and Jasper's eyes narrowed once he got what she meant.

Carlisle and Esme both looked at Alice in confusion, and Alice spoke quickly. "Bella and Edward found a girl who was bitten, but didn't die. They're almost here, and they're not sure whether she'll live or not, seeing as how much blood she's lost."

Carlisle's eyes brightened, and a moment later two figures appeared in the clearing, the taller one holding a writhing figure in his arms, hearing her cries of agony. Esme, Alice, and Jasper immediately pulled back as the smell of human blood hit them, and Carlisle motioned for them to go.

"I'll have Bella or Edward tell you when we get her cleaned up."

The three nodded, and in a moment were gone. Carlisle ran down the steps, and Edward handed the girl to him hurriedly. The young woman's eyes were closed, but her eyes were flickering non-stop under the lids, and her teeth were clenched so hard that her jaw was shaking uncontrollably. Her auburn hair was plastered to her lightly tanned skin, and her lips were blue with cold. Bella took Edward's hand, and they watched as Carlisle disappeared, the girl's cries slightly muted as he rushed her to the room upstairs that held all of his equipment, mostly for Jacob in case he got seriously hurt. He was the only werewolf who was almost a constant visitor of the vampire household. Seth was another frequent visitor, but lately he had been hanging out with werewolf Embry and his imprint Claire – who was now nine years old.

Bella smiled. Things have certainly changed, but it was for the better, and that was what made her want to sing. The wonderful years that had passed by so quickly that it gave her a shock to look back on her first day as a vampire. It was so long ago.

Seven years. Seven years since becoming a vampire. Seven years since the Volturi had come to Forks, Washington. It seemed like a lifetime ago…so much had happened since then.

Bella thought about that for a moment, and then glanced at Edward, who smiled at her lovingly. She leaned into him, murmuring softly. "You know, it's hard to imagine that it's been seven years already…it went by so fast."

Edward nodded in agreement, and they both, holding hands, made their way into the house. Bella glanced up at the sound of the girl's cries of pain, and winced.

"It was like that for me too."

Edwards' eyes flashed with guilt, but he covered it up when she looked at him with tight lips that dared him to say one single word. Bella always got angry when he took it upon himself for causing her that pain all those years ago.

There were footsteps behind them, and they turned to see the two worried faces of Renesmee and the werewolf Jacob Black. Renesmee's shining bronze curls cascaded down to her waist, and were soaked with the rain. Her beautiful face frowned at the sounds of the girl's pain filled screams that came from upstairs. Jacob had his hand resting lightly on her arm, and Renesmee's warm chocolate-brown eyes stared at her parents. They had been running, the two parents knew that from the thumping of their hearts and the flush that colored Renesmee's cheeks.

Bella grinned at the two, and reached out to hug Renesmee tightly. Renesmee returned the embrace, and her eyes locked on her father over her mother's shoulder, thoughts questioning. Edward sighed, and spoke.

"Your mother and I were hunting near Olympia when we caught another vampire's scent. Charlie is visiting some friends in Olympia for a week, so Bella wanted to check up on him. After we had done so, we were heading home. But before we left, we found the same vampire's scent, and Bella followed it. She found the vampire being…pushed away by the human girl. I still don't understand exactly what happened there; I hope to ask her when she wakes up."

Renesmee frowned, and she spoke softly. "Will she live?"

Bella gently pulled away from her daughter, and sighed. "I hope so. It would be so sad if she fought so hard…just to die in the end."

Jacob raised an eyebrow, staring at Bella and then at Edward before speaking. "You mean…we'll have a newborn vampire on our hands?"

Edward hissed when he saw what was playing out in Jacob's mind, and Bella asked what was wrong.

"Nessie isn't safe with the newborn around, and I agree with Jacob's suggestion that we send her to live in La Push for a while. She'll be safe there."

Bella's eyes narrowed as she thought about it, and Renesmee touched Jacob's arm gently, eyes pleading and curious. She still preferred not to speak out loud, but she did every so often, more easily then she had done when she was younger.

Jacob and Edward's expression tensed at the same time, and Jacob shook his head jerkily, causing the water that clung to his shaggy hair to fly off of him. Renesmee stared at her father pleadingly, and moved forward to touch her mother's face.

Bella hesitated. "Maybe if we were around her at all times, she could–"

Edward was shaking his head before she finished. "No. She would still be at risk, and until we know what path the newborn wants to take, she cannot stay here."

Bella frowned, thinking seriously. Renesmee's eyes were glued to her mother earnestly, and Bella looked up at Edward. "I think…that if she decides to stay here with us…then Nessie should come home and interact with her. Forming a relationship with Nessie will help her get used to resisting; it really helped with me. Keeping her secluded isn't going to help her get any practice resisting human blood. Nessie is a mixture of both, so it's a bit of human blood without completely overwhelming her. Don't you see?"

Edward was listening intently, and he blinked, at a loss for any type of retort. Bella beamed, and Jacob snorted.

"Hey, look, Bella came up with a _good_ idea for once…"

Edward growled, and Jacob rolled his eyes. Renesmee and Bella laughed, and the annoyance melted from Edward's face as he watched his daughter grin in amusement.

Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair. "…Fine. But Renesmee," He fixed his golden gaze on his only daughter, who smiled at him. "you have to go with Jacob until we find out more about her, understand? One of us will come and get you when it's safe to return."

Renesmee touched his face, and he smiled. "I'll miss you too, Nessie. It's only for a few days." Jacob was nearly quivering in excitement, and Renesmee said delightfully.

"Jake, I'm going back outside to hunt."

Jacob beamed at his old nickname that Renesmee had very quickly become accustomed to using, and flashed her a cocky grin.

"Oh, okay. I'll give you a head start, cuz I'm feeling pretty generous today."

Renesmee snorted delicately, and disappeared, waving to her parents before running out into the rain. Bella chuckled, and Edward smiled, watching as Renesmee flipped gracefully over the river in one bound, vanishing into the hazy trees. Jacob sighed as he watched her, and Bella frowned at the yearning that lingered in the boy's eyes. Edward's teeth snapped together as he glared.

"Keep your hormone-driven thoughts _quiet_ about our daughter, or I'll shut them up for you."

"S-Sorry…"

Bella raised an eyebrow, and Edward leaned down to whisper in her ear. Bella's face went blank with shock, and Jacob backed up hastily.

"H-Hey, you guys…give me a break. I was just–"

Jacob was shocked to see that Bella was laughing. Her golden eyes were alight with mirth, and Edward and Jacob both glanced at each other, wondering where Bella's sanity had gotten up and run to. Bella recovered in a moment or two, and she still remained grinning.

"I was wondering when you'd start thinking about that! I mean, she _is_ grown up now."

Edward's eyes widened, and Bella quickly opened her mind to him, and he remained silent, but instead of staying, he walked quickly up the stairs, up to help Carlisle calm the girl down most likely. Jacob watched him go, his mouth open and dazed.

Bella was serious now. "But seriously, Jacob, don't force yourself on her. She'll come to you in time, she just needs time to wrap her head around her feelings."

Jacob flushed, and was running out the door to escape Bella's torture. She smiled wryly, waving cheerfully to him before he vanished.

"Well, that was fun."

Edward was by her side, and he frowned. "Why didn't you tear his arms off? I was looking forward to it…"

"Why would I do that? He's my best friend…and my son-in-law. Ugh it just sounds so _wrong_…but I guess I'm going to have to get used to it."

"Are you sure you understood what Jacob was thinking? I can describe everything he was thinking, not just the summarized version…"

"Nah, I think I'm alright."

"I think you should–"

"Edward, I don't want to get mad enough to actually tear his arms off, so let's just leave it at the summary, alright?"

Her husband smirked, and she smiled impishly, yanking his head down so that their lips met. His reaction was instant, and she was in his arms in a second. They disappeared, and Carlisle poked his head out of the doorway, and raised an eyebrow. He smiled, and muttered to himself.

"Those two…"

* * *

It was only after an eternity that my mind began to comprehend things again. I was able to sort of ignore the pain, and think about where I was. It was the strangest thing; it was like my body was slowly hardening, cooling into stone as I lay there. I had ceased my thrashing and screaming a while ago, after the blonde vampire had explained everything after many long, long, long hours of the fire scorching my brain as I screamed. I hadn't learned his name…oh yes…it was Carlisle.

I was turning into a vampire.

The blonde man, Carlisle, had explained that when vampires bite someone, their venom gets injected into the human's bloodstream. After three days, the venom spreads, and changes and heals the body as it goes. It would end at my heart, where it would beat its last in a few more minutes, or so the blonde had told me before he left to check up on his family. It had been almost three days, and I could feel the fire slowly dimming as the fire was denied of things left to burn. My heart was still pounding, and the fire seemed to focus there, centered on my chest.

I could hear everything around me, and the scents seemed to fill my body as I sniffed the air. It was if a blindfold had been lifted, and everything was clear, for the first time in my life. Everything was so defined, so beautiful.

My heart was slowly dying, beating more slowly now. I frantically clung to each heartbeat, knowing that once it stopped I would never feel it beat again.

_Thud, Thud_.

I closed my eyes, and felt the fire constrict, and I hissed in pain.

_Thud…Thud. _

How much longer did I have; minutes, seconds? I wanted to hold onto my beating heart, keep it beating for just a while longer. My last seconds as a human, my last seconds at being alive, technically speaking.

…_Thud…Thud…_

I heard Carlisle come in, the man who suddenly smelled like vanilla and lilacs. But suddenly, seven other vampires followed him, and their scents all came at me in a rush. There were so many different flavors that I decided against naming them all, just basking in the overall pleasant perfume that filled the room, along with the harsh smell of cleaning chemicals that I assume Carlisle had washed the blood away with. The fire was dimming, and my heart finally beat its last beat.

_…Thud…_

And there was silence. The fire was gone now, and for a moment the cool, pain-free feeling washed over me, and I smiled. But then, suddenly, the vampires shifted, and my eyes, faster than I could keep track of, snapped up to study them.

There was the two that had saved me – could you really call it _saving_? They turned me into a blood-sucking monster – were standing in the back, and were smiling at me. I saw a flawlessly beautiful blonde girl standing next to a tiny, pixie like girl who beamed with perfect, pearl like teeth that gleamed in the light. Next to her stood a tall, stoic blonde whose skin was covered in scars, ones that made me gasp in shock. They were bite marks, and I knew immediately what they were from. Vampires had bitten him, and it seemed that vampire teeth were able to break through this granite like skin of vampires.

Speaking of which…I glanced down at myself, and gasped when I saw that my tan skin had been replaced with bone pale skin instead. I could also see individual pores, when I chose to focus on it, and saw that any scars I had had as a human were gone, replaced by the almost indestructible skin of a vampire.

There was also this feeling in my throat; a kind of aching and burning that would not cease no matter how many times I swallowed. I sniffed the air instinctively, and then wondered why I had done so.

All of this thought had occurred in the last portion of a second, so Carlisle was still making his way over, from behind the group of vampires. I watched him carefully

Carlisle took the hand of the slender woman whose kind and beautiful face was alight with concern. Carlisle glanced over at his family, and smiled at me.

"As you may remember, my name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. I know that everything right now is very unfamiliar to you, but I assure you that you will grow accustomed to it in time." I nodded, a short jerk of my head, and I grimaced at the sharp, inhuman reactions my body seemed to be having without my knowledge. I really was…not human any more.

I remained silent even though I knew that they waited for me to introduce myself, knowing that if I spoke, I would start screaming in anguish and anger for them making me into…_this_. I hated them for it…wanted to tear them limb from limb for not letting me bleed to death in that alleyway. Anything was better then this. This new body, and new mind that had so much space to think and consider. My throat ached and burned, and kept making me lose my concentration.

The woman who had saved me smiled, and waved. "I'm Bella." I forced myself to remain still, but the innocent look on her face made me want to tear her arms off. How dare she…_smile_ after doing this to me!

The bronze-haired man who held Bella's hand glanced anxiously at the tall blonde vampire, and I saw a look of unease flash between them before the bronze-haired man spoke softly, his voice layered with hidden concern.

"My name is Edward." I felt the anger flash again, and the taller blonde man shifted, his eyes boring into mine.

"Jasper." The taller man said quietly, and suddenly I felt my body relaxing, even though my mind was still boiling with anger. I blinked, unable to make my body respond to my thoughts, but before I could ask him, the beautiful blonde woman spoke.

"I'm Rosalie."

The pixie-like woman beamed, and trilled. "I'm Alice!"

I glared at her, and Jasper moved in front of her with a frown. The woman next to Carlisle spoke softly.

"My name is Esme. We are so happy to finally meet you." My anger was forgotten when I stared at her face, pushed aside into the empty spaces of my mind for later.

Esme's face reminded me of my mother, even if the human memory was dim and faded in comparison to what my new eyes saw and recorded. I didn't remember much of my younger years with my parents, but the one thing I can recall with perfect precision was the gentleness that shone from my mothers face when she looked at me.

I blinked, and Carlisle spoke again. "What is your name?"

I stared at him for a split second, and then something suddenly caught my eye, and I looked to my right. There was a mirror, and a frightening woman stared back at me.

She was incredibly beautiful, that much I could not deny. Her skin was impossibly pale, and her vivid auburn hair was a sharp yet not unpleasant contrast against it. Her arms and legs were toned, and if I looked closely they reminded me of velvet stretched over steel, soft yet impossibly strong. Full lips were slightly parted in a gasp, and dark auburn eyebrows arched in surprise. Then her eyes were made known to me, and it was also at that moment that I realized that the woman in the mirror was none other than myself.

Crimson flames danced from within my eyes, and I reached up to touch my face, feeling the odd softness of my skin coupled with how it felt like cool marble. Dim human memories rushed back, and my body began to shake uncontrollably.

_The man's irises were red, no not just red; they were vicious ruby flames that seemed to glow, stabbing into me like knives._

I flipped off of the table, away from the mirror, and was about to flee the room when I caught the eye of Bella, her eyes soft and sympathetic. I snarled, a harsh sound that sent a flare of fear through me, but the fear was not enough to stop me. I hated Bella, wanted to tear her apart. I couldn't understand these intense emotions, but I couldn't stop myself as I threw myself at her with a shriek of fury.

Suddenly, I felt something slam into me, and I was sent flying through the window. I felt no fear as I fell, merely flipped in mid-air and landed with a soft sound on my feet in the grass, snarling continuously. I saw that it had been Edward that had tackled me, and he stood, cold and angry before me. His golden eyes were stone, and his teeth exposed in warning. I growled back at him, and noticed absently that the rest of the family quickly followed Edward outside, and stood protectively behind him.

I was about to lunge for his throat when I saw that my hands were curled into claws, my teeth bared in preparation to sink my teeth into his neck. I remembered the blue eyes of that poor girl who had almost become that vampire's dinner, filled with fear and terror.

I was a monster.

I felt my resolve fade, and I felt my face twisting up in anguish, only my eyes remained dry. I covered my face with my hand, and almost welcomed the rush of pain as my throat itched and burned relentlessly. I deserved it.

I sank to my knees, sobbing tearlessly into my hands. I hated this. I hated everything in this moment as I sat there. Emotions washed over me in waves, and I couldn't make sense of one before it was replaced with another.

Before I could register her approach, I felt arms wrap around me tightly, and I knew by the sweet lavender-honeysuckle scent that came off her skin that it was Esme. She murmured soothingly to me, and I heard Jasper hiss in warning.

I was suddenly reminded of my mother again, and all my anger seemed to wash away in an instant. I clung to her, and cried out my sorrow. I heard Carlisle murmur fearfully.

"Esme…be careful."

Bella's calm voice whispered. "It's alright…she's just scared."

Esme continued to soothe me, but even so, it was a long time before I stopped crying. It didn't seem to bother her, for she sat with me even after I was done crying, holding me like I imagined my mother would have, all those years ago…


	3. Chapter 2: Wanna Just Let Go

Okay, here's the chapter! Hope you guys enjoy, and please...please review. :P

This chapter's title came from: **_Five Minutes To Midnight_, by Boys Like Girls **

* * *

_Chapter 2: You Wanna Just Let Go_

I was sitting on a short couch in the living room of the Cullen's house, with Jasper sitting beside me. It was then that I noticed that someone had changed me into jean shorts, along with a dark brown long sleeved shirt. Huh…they must've done that when I was transforming, during the terrible fire…not that I really minded. I must've been covered in blood.

I was afraid to look anyone in the eye after my embarrassing lack of self-control, but they didn't seem to notice. I guess these…strange bursts of uncontrollable emotion were normal in newborn vampires, or so Esme had told me after she sat me down on the couch. But I still felt nervous, and still felt a whisper of that same anger when I looked at Bella Cullen, making my throat burn and my muscles tense in preparation to leap. Jasper shifted next to me, and I felt my body relaxing, though the fire in my throat still raged. I glowered at him.

"Will you _stop _that?" I snapped. Jasper's eyes narrowed, but he remained silent. I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms across my chest irritably. Alice sighed softly from her position behind the huge couch that was opposite the couch I was sitting in, which held Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. Bella and Edward were standing with Alice, and I glared at the sympathetic look in all of their eyes. I snarled harshly under my breath, and made to rise when Jasper's arm was on mine, and my body fell limp again, making me fall back onto the couch noiselessly.

Carlisle sighed, and leaned forward. "Now that we're all calmed down," I snorted scathingly, turning my head away angrily, and everyone – except Carlisle and Esme, surprisingly – glared daggers at me. "let's talk about you. What's your name?"

I pressed my lips together, glaring at him, trying to focus around the burning of my throat. "Why should I tell you? It's not like it matters, anyway."

Esme smiled gently at me, and whispered. "We're not here to hurt you, dear. We just want to help."

It was hard to glare at her, but I managed a weak sort of grimace with some effort. "Help me? Give me a break! All _they_ did," I pointed at Bella and Edward. "was turn me into something I never, ever got a say in! I never said I wanted to become a bloodsucker, and yet you went ahead and did it! 'What a fabulous idea, let's just damn her for eternity without even asking her! I'm sure she'll be okay with it!' Well, you were wrong!" I rose from the couch, and knocked Jasper's hand away. I glowered down at Carlisle, who hadn't spoken all throughout my rant, instead stared at me with those annoyingly calm and patient eyes that seemed to see right through me.

He waited until I had calmed down before speaking again. "I understand how you feel entirely. I created Edward, Emmett, Esme, and Rosalie in the same situations; life as a vampire or death as a human. None of them asked for this life, and yet I made a choice to present them with it. Some of them even hated me for it, for a time at least." Edward shifted slightly, his golden eyes darkening. "But even so, I don't regret ever changing them. You also have to understand that Bella was human for a time after being together with Edward, and she actually planned to become a vampire. She has had the least time as a vampire, so can you really expect her to leave a human to die in front of her? None of us would want that, but it affects her especially." He glanced at Bella now, who nodded vigorously.

Bella spoke now, and Jasper had to restrain me with both of his hands now to keep me motionless. "I know that you didn't want to become a vampire, and I know that you probably hate me for saving you. You've made that very clear. But I know what it's like to be torn between choosing two things, and I know that I could either let you die, or I could save you, and in turn let you live, even if it was in some other form. Because, I know that even though you say that you would've rather died, you secretly are _happy_ that I saved you, because you get to live and experience the rest of life that you had just started living."

I was frozen, and Carlisle asked gently again. "Please, what's your name?" I ignored him, and Edward spoke quietly.

"Terra Lily Porter."

My eyes snapped to his face, and I dimly remembered that he had done the same thing in the alleyway. A snarl escaped my bared teeth, and Jasper's hands on my tightened. Emmett and Rosalie moved forward slightly, ready to restrain me.

I struggled to speak calmly. "You had no right to do that, bastard." Bella glared at me, and I shrugged. "Just saying it how it is."

Carlisle glanced at Edward, who shared a glance with him. The blonde, fatherly vampire smiled. "Alright Terra, here is our situation. There are two ways to live this life of ours. One option is to feed on humans, and roam alone or find a coven in which to reside in. The other option is to remain here with us, living our lifestyle of feeding on animals instead of humans. There is also another coven who shares our feeding preferences, the Denali coven who lives in Denali, Alaska. I'm sure that they'd be happy to take you in, just as we would be overjoyed to have you with us as well." His golden eyes were warm and kind, and I frowned, looking at my hands.

So, there was a way that I could be…_less _of a monster?

My decision was made in a second, and I knew that it was the right one. I looked up, and muttered. "I'd like to stay here…for a while."

Esme smiled in happiness, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I mean, how could these people care that much about whether I stay or not…when they had known me for all of three hours?

Edward smirked as he read my thoughts, and I gave him _the finger_ – in my mind of course. He smirked even wider, and Bella glanced curiously at him, but didn't comment. Emmett beamed.

"Yes! Someone who's not afraid of fighting once in a while!"

I muttered sarcastically. "Heaven forbid someone actually be _non-violent_…oh whatever would you do?" Emmett responded with a booming laugh that rang through the house.

Jasper glanced over at me, and spoke quietly. "If you wish to remain here, you have to learn to control your emotions more, because you cant go around attacking everyone that gets on your nerves. Well…except Emmett. You can go crazy with him."

Rosalie hissed at Emmett's grin of anticipation. The others weren't even fazed. I raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with these people? Wait, I mean: What was wrong with these _vampires_? And I knew the answer already: _Everything_.

I nodded, still miffed by his total lack of personal space. And the fact that he kept messing with my emotions…that was just plain annoying, even though I knew the reason why he did it.

And the others…did they have special abilities too? I knew that Edward could read minds – better start keeping an inner commentary on how rude that is, as well as being annoying to no end. Edward's eyes shone with amusement at that one, and I thought crossly. _Glad I'm keeping you entertained. _His smile widened, and he whispered to Bella.

"She reminds me of what Jacob was like before Renesmee was born…so much that it's almost laughable."

Bella's eyes sparkled, and she grinned. Who was Jacob? Another vampire?

I ignored them as I continued to think. Hm, so Jasper is able to do that bizarre thing where he can affect people's emotions, and Edward could read my mind. Man…couldn't anyone have a power that _didn't _annoy the hell out of me?

Edward actually laughed out loud this time, and said quietly. "Well, they can _all_ be annoying, it depends on how you look at it."

Esme frowned, and I spoke before Edward could keep using that infuriating ability to read my thoughts. "I was wondering if it was just Jasper and Edward who had…special abilities."

Alice grinned. "I can see the future…" She wiggled her fingers ominously at me, and I reluctantly cracked a smile. She beamed, and continued cheerfully. "Finally, you smiled! You know, it's not as bad as you think, being a vampire. Its actually rather fun…"

I rolled my eyes, looking around expectantly and Bella smiled. "My brain is screwed up."

I raised an eyebrow. I already knew that – Edward frowned slightly, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Bella went on. "It's like my mind has a shield, purely mental, but it keeps Edward out of my head, and protects me from other mental abilities." I gaped, jealously racking through me.

"Lucky…" I muttered, glaring at Edward, who just smiled at me.

Carlisle laughed. "And the rest of us…I wouldn't say we have special abilities, rather our strongest human characteristics were brought with us into this life. I think you can guess them, if you get to know us."

I nodded, and suddenly, my throat seemed to convulse on itself. It was on fire. I choked, and Jasper was by my side, dragging me outside with one arm. I could've resisted, but I didn't want to attack anyone else today…one was enough.

"You need to hunt. If Renesmee comes back, you need to be under control…well, I don't know if you can be controlled yet. I doubt it."

I flared angrily, and yanked my arm out of his. "I can resist! I don't know exactly _what_ I'm resisting, but I don't care! I can do it!"

Jasper's eyes brightened as he read my powerful, confident emotions, and he smiled slightly. I glared at him. Damn him and his smug…ness. Ugh, I can't come up with a better word.

I heard Bella and Edward approach behind me, and Edward murmured to Jasper. "Have some faith in her, Jazz. Give her a chance."

Jasper glanced at his adoptive brother, and was silent. I could tell by the skeptical expression on his face that he didn't believe him. I growled, and the fire in my throat was intensified as my thoughts drifted back to it. Automatically, I sniffed the air for the smell I knew would be delicious to me, a scent that would satisfy this burning thirst. But there was nothing around the house, and I snarled harshly in frustration. Jasper motioned for me to follow him, his golden eyes cautious, and I followed him without a word. A small part of my mind marveled at the grace in which my body moved, as though I was dancing instead of just walking. Jasper stopped at the river, and I sniffed again, curious to how my environment smelled with my new, enhanced senses.

The forest was an overall wet and mossy scent, with the clean, cool smell of the river. The ground beneath me was rich and earthy, with the grassy smell that permeated everything around me. Jasper's scent contrasted with the overall forest smell; being spicy citrus and leather blended oddly and yet perfectly together.

Jasper, while I smelled the area around me, had already jumped over the river in a graceful leap that took my breath away. I heard Bella laughing as she watched, a kind of nostalgia in her tone, but I ignored them as I wondered how to do this. It _looked_ effortless enough, but I guess I shouldn't use these vampires as a model of how to do things, seeing as every one of them screamed_ effortless_.

I paced back on forth, and frowned. I could feel the strength in my muscles, almost aching to be released on something…it was like the fire, sort of, only this one was much more containable. I could ignore it. The thirst in my throat however, flared painfully as I stood there.

My muscles bunched without my mind telling them to, and suddenly I was flying.

I gasped at the speed in which I was jumping, and my mind marveled at the exhilaration that flowed through me, enhanced by the fire in me throat. I felt…beautiful, and dangerous. I laughed excitedly, and saw that I was nearly across. It was too easy, why had I been so nervous before?

All too soon, I was landing in the grass with a muted thud, and I grinned smugly at the vampire who stood, leaning against a tree. His golden eyes glittered, and he murmured.

"You need to hunt. Now. Otherwise your body will continue to do things instinctively, as you just witnessed."

I nodded, and Jasper and I ran into the trees. I waited for the others to follow, and was surprised when they didn't.

It was a strange experience…to run like this. It was like flying rather than running, and my bare feet barely touched the ground, and when they did the grass and rocks felt painless and soft against my bare soles. Huh…weird. This whole run was weird; my eyes being able to see every detail of every leaf that we passed, the earthy forest smells that flowed into my senses non-stop, the un-appetizing smells of the small rodents and other small mammals that cowered into the brush when we passed. I unnerved me, and yet at the same time made me feel impossibly alive.

Jasper was in front of me, and I grinned mischievously. I made myself go faster, and soon I was flying past him, and I playfully threw a kick in his direction. He rolled his eyes, and didn't join in my race, and so I slowed, scowling.

"Wow. Not even up for a race? How can you run like this, and yet not ever race? Guess you're just a wimp…what a pity"

Jasper growled quietly, and suddenly he was past me again. I grinned, and bolted after him. He was really trying now, and I was awed in the way he moved almost too fast for me to follow. I was next to him in an instant, and I grinned at him. I loved this, not only was it fun, but it kept my mind off of the painful thirst that ripped through my throat, for the moment at least.

"That's the spirit!" I laughed, and Jasper smiled widely.

I marveled at the feeling in my muscles, the never-ending source of energy, the way my breathing never quickened, and my pace only seemed to quicken, as I grew accustomed to my stride. I giggled, and glanced up. There was a large branch that I could easily reach, and I felt like flaunting my newfound abilities a bit.

I jumped, my hand easily finding the wood, and I flipped a full somersault in the air, so that I landed right in front of Jasper. He chuckled, and merely moved to the side so we were even once again.

A few minutes later, we reached a large field, and the second I stopped the thirst seemed to come back in a torrent of pain and burning. I gasped, and my hands flew to my throat, and Jasper was by my side, relaxing me. It did nothing for the pain, and Jasper spoke quickly.

"Alright Terra, you need to focus. Close your eyes, and take in the scents around you. What do you smell?"

I did as he asked, closing my eyes, and letting my senses branch out. I smelled him, his citrus and leather smell, and the grass. Farther in, there was the trickling of a stream, and I faintly heard the lapping of tongues as they drank the water. But the thumping of a large, warm heart made me hiss in anticipation, even if the overall smell wasn't very appetizing, and my eyes opened.

Jasper sank into the shadows as I darted into the trees, silent and deadly as I went. I crouched in the bushes, watching the heard of deer quietly drink from the stream. My eyes found the largest one instinctively, and without any warning I jumped out, rushing the deer head-on.

They started bawling and stomping their hooves, but I ignored their fear, jumping on the back of the one I had chosen. The thirst was all I could think about, it pulsed through me as if my heart was still beating, pushing the thirst through me with every beat. My teeth found his throat, the point where the blood pumped strongest. It was like biting into warm butter, so easily did my teeth cut into the deer's throat. It bawled uselessly, but I only held it tighter, my fingers like steel fetters as they held the deer steady.

Warm, almost bitter blood rushed into my mouth, and I drank so quickly that I almost choked. The taste was wrong, but it was warm and it eased the burn in my throat, so I didn't complain. The deer slowly stopped resisting, its life flowing out of it as quickly as I could drink it, and after a while it went stiff, and the blood slowed until I was sucking at a bloodless corpse. I pushed away, wiping my mouth. The thirst flared up once I was done, not as insistent as before, but still enough to make me wince in pain.

Jasper was watching me carefully, and I looked down to see that I was covered in blood. My shirt was soaked with it, and the ends of my hair were bright red. Eww. I wonder…could vampires take showers? Did they _need _to? I looked up as Jasper spoke quietly.

"Are you done?" I grimaced, and shook my head slowly. It was so disgusting how that deer had been that big…and yet I still wanted more. It made me want to puke…only this perfect body wouldn't dare do something like that.

Jasper nodded as if in understanding, and he watched me again as I ran effortlessly after another deer, feeling the blood splatter all over me but I didn't care enough to change anything. When the body ran dry, I sighed as the burn lessened until it was only a dim ache in my throat, easily ignored. It felt as though my body was full to the brim, almost to the point of being uncomfortable. Jasper watched, and smirked at the blood that covered me.

"You might want to wash some of that off."

I nodded, and we set off. I wondered…who was that _Renesmee_ that Jasper had mentioned? Heh…would I ever run out of questions? It seemed that every second my head was filling with more and more questions…ones that would take a lifetime to ask and answer. Well…I had a lifetime, now at least. More than one lifetime. More than even two lifetimes.

The thought made me slightly happy, and yet overwhelmingly sad.

We both jumped over the river, only to find that the group was still there, staring at us with cautious smiles. I tensed, and then saw a new face among the beautiful faces, one so striking and yet so _different _that I couldn't help but stare for the first few moments before her scent hit me.

Her face was so obviously like Edward's; save the warm pink glow to her cheeks, and the hair color was the exact same shade as his was. And yet this girl's face was softer, more humane, in a way that made me frown. Was that Bella's nose? And eye shape? Yes…they were the same. And her eyes…they weren't golden like the rest of them…they were brown, a bright chocolate brown that were soft and curious.

And then her scent hit me. I tensed immediately, feeling warm liquid pool up in my mouth, and I knew that it was venom, ready to bite through that warm neck. It was a scent so delicious that I had trouble staying in one place.

But there was also that sweet, flowery scent that belonged to vampires. What _was_ she? Not a human, and yet so much a human. I hesitated, and those brown eyes bored into me.

I knew immediately that this is what Jasper had been talking about. He had doubted that I could resist this…this human-vampire. I vaguely noticed a tall, russet-skinned boy who was glancing at Edward nervously. And was wrong with _his _scent? I sniffed more anxiously now, relieved to find that his scent distracted me from the human smell for a few moments. It wasn't _particularly_ unpleasant…it reminded me of the scent of freshly chopped hickory wood, in a weird way. Not the worst smell that I've smelled, that's for sure.

But then my attention was pulled back to the girl, and her scent hit me again. I glanced at Jasper, who was hovering over me. I stared at her again, and found that she was smiling.

I growled under my breath, and my fists curled into claws.

_Could I resist this? Or was I doomed to failure…just as Jasper had said I would. _

There was silence. She: a…sort-of-vampire, and I: a newborn vampire, staring each other down.

_Could I do this?_

Edward glanced at Alice. "We're about to find out."


	4. Chapter 3: Break Away From Everything

Hey! Here's the next chapter! Sigh...loved writing this one...

Please review!!! :D

This chapter's title is from: **Break, by Three Days Grace**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Break Away From Everything_

I felt my muscles trembling slightly, and I suddenly heard a chorus of growls as a group of wolves, huge, lean, dangerous, approached through the trees. I sniffed anxiously; ready to run if they were just as appetizing as Renesmee was. But, to my relief, their blood was nothing in comparison; it was like smelling the most delicious, spicy roast beef, mouthwateringly tender and juicy…and then being offered the bland, practically tasteless mashed potatoes at the school cafeteria. Renesmee was the beef, and the wolves were the potatoes. So it was wonderfully easy to ignore the scent of their blood, and almost a relief to focus on the slightly varied and less tasteless scent of them, not their blood, but their skin. If their blood was the stuff producing the scent, then how did I smell _just_ their skin?

Great. I'm not even making sense to _myself_. I hope you're getting all this Edward, so you can make the attempt of explaining it to me after this.

Edward chuckled softly, and I huffed out a breath as I concentrated on the wolves again.

They remained partially hidden in the trees, but my new eyes had no trouble finding them. They were so big that I almost wished that my eyes were less focused. But then…I remembered that I was practically indestructible. I was safe.

But as I stared at them, I felt something whispering in my mind, warning me.

_Dangerous. Don't underestimate. Born to kill vampires like me. _

It freaked me out, how even my _instincts_ seemed improved in this new body.

They weren't like any wolves I remembered dimly from my foggy human memories; the wolves I remembered had been much smaller. But even with those wolves, you could see that they weren't like us, their eyes were more simple and straightforward. Like all animals were. But these wolves…they were different. Their eyes followed my every movement, and when I stared into each pair of eyes, I could see the intelligence, the _understanding_ that sent a spike of unease through my body as I tensed.

Alice muttered crossly. "They can never stay away…can they? Especially when my sight is pretty much crucial to the situation…" She rubbed her temples furiously as she concentrated, and I ignored her.

I could smell the wolves' strange scent, which was slightly different for each wolf, yet all of them had that slightly smoky undertone that reminded me of a campfire, similar to Jacob's. Was Jacob one of them too? What were they? If I would wager a guess, I'd say they were werewolves, but that just couldn't–

Edward said, quite unperturbed by the wolves' appearance. "You could call them werewolves, but they're really just shape shifters whose ancestors took on a wolf form." A chocolate brown one, towards the front, growled in affirmation, and I frowned.

"They can…understand?" I asked incredulously, though it was more for clarification then for anything, because I already could tell that these wolves weren't just wolves. One of the wolves – a smaller, silver-gray one – pawed the ground furiously, dark eyes glinting angrily. I guess that he or she didn't like to be referred to as an animal. I almost laughed. They must get it a lot, but what do they expect? Oh yeah…you look like humans, definitely! Just take off that fur, long claws, sharp fangs, and the fact that you walk on four legs, and you're golden!

Ridiculous.

But suddenly the wind shifted, and my mind whirled, the scent of Renesmee whirling through my brain as well. I stared into her face again, to find her smiling. It was kind, and it was easier to put the scent out of my mind. Her eyes bored into mine…brown eyes that were so familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen them before. I glanced at Jasper.

"What are you waiting for?"

Jasper murmured. "We're seeing if you're strong enough to resist her scent for a reasonable amount of time. I'll admit…you're doing exceedingly well for being only a few hours old. Bella was the same way, but I think that you two are a bit different."

`I growled. I'm assuming that _perfect_ Bella Cullen was just Wonder Woman when it came to resisting human blood. Whoop-dee-doo. She and I were different people, and I did _not _appreciate being compared to her. Sorry, it's just not my cup of tea. Oh damn…that phrase doesn't really apply anymore does it? Now that I cant drink anything besides blood. Oh _whatever_! Hear that Edward? You can take my old body, senses, and appreciation of human food from me, but there is no fricken way that you're making me change my way of adding overused phrases in my thoughts!

Edward rolled his eyes. "So immature…and not only are they immature, but they don't make _any_ sense."

I grinned in triumph, and Emmett chuckled. "She giving you trouble in there, Edward?"

"You have _no_ idea."

Jasper sighed, and glanced at Edward, who nodded. Why couldn't they just speak out loud? I snorted, and muttered. "Why even bother speaking at all when you have Mr. Creeper/Total-Lack-of-Privacy over there?"

Emmett and Rosalie laughed, and I glanced back to see Emmett grinning. "I like her. Things are finally going to be _interesting_ around here."

Bella raised an eyebrow, saying playfully. "Oh, well _sorry_! It's just that you're idea of _interesting_ involves fighting with someone 24/7, which just doesn't work for most of us."

Emmett just grinned. "Well, _she_ does, so that's all that matters now."

I laughed. "Definitely." I had a feeling that Emmett and I were going to get along fine. I liked to fight, not like beating people to a pulp, but fighting for fun, playfully but competitively at the same time. It was really exciting, something I used to do with Faith's cousins. They were both guys, but I still managed to wrestle them into submission. It was the best part of college, no competition.

Renesmee took a step forward, and I leaned away, resisting the urge to hold my breath. Jacob jerked as he moved swiftly in front of her; lips parting to show his teeth in a snarl, his whole frame trembling slightly. Renesmee frowned, and her pale hand was blindingly pale against the russet tone of his cheek. Jacob looked at her in worry, and I felt my heart clench – figuratively of course – at the tenderness that caressed her name as he spoke.

"Nessie, she's not like Bella. She's…different."

I snarled before I could stop myself, and I felt my frame shuddering as the strength jumped to my muscles. I was _not_ a freak! I was just Terra! Yeah…I was a bit more bloodthirsty then before, but I was _basically_ myself, right?

Edward's eyes narrowed, and I felt Jasper's arms clamping down on my arms, securing me so I wouldn't attack Jacob. I knew that if I wanted, I could throw him off, but I forced myself to remain still. My teeth were bared just like Jacob's and we both stared each other down. Renesmee frowned, and I felt her scent hit me again as the breeze blew her waist-length, shining bronze ringlets around her. I shuddered, the burn painful and raw in my throat. The vampire-human girl's clear voice rang through the air as she spoke.

"I'm sorry that it hurts. I know that it hurts. I feel it too, when I'm around Grandpa. But it gets easier after a few weeks, almost like second nature to ignore it."

I closed my eyes, not looking up, not wanting to meet those brown eyes. I knew whose eyes they reminded me of now. Renesmee's eyes were the exact shade of brown that Faith's had been. Those eyes that had been framed with long, straight blonde hair instead of bronze curls. Was this some kind of joke? Was God – or whatever ruled my existence from now on – trying to make my life a living hell by placing Esme and Renesmee before me, forcing the realization that I would never, ever see Faith again, and reinforce the fact that my mother was dead, never to smile at me again?

Bella murmured. "It's okay, Terra, its okay."

My head snapped up, and my teeth parted slightly as a shuddering snarl rumbled deep in my chest. Edward stepped in front of her in the next second, but not before I caught the look in Bella's eyes.

They were…full of pity. Pity that I wasn't as perfect as she was, not able to resist as flawlessly as she had been able. Mocking me at my weakness.

I hated her. I hated her assumption that I was in _any_ way similar to her. I hated her, and I wanted to kill her. No one else pissed me off like this, not even Edward or Jasper. Yeah, their abilities were annoying as hell, but at least they were flawed. Well…I think Edward's flawed at least…I don't know him well enough yet.

I struggled against Jasper's hold, and when he didn't let go, I growled. "Jasper…Let. Go. Of. Me."

Carlisle stepped forward, his eyes worried. "Terra, you need to calm down–"

I screamed then, so angry and so frustrated that that sound was all that came out of my mouth. My mind was boiling, and I almost felt sorry for Edward; if there were any curses he didn't know, he was getting a pretty in-depth lesson on some new ones that spilled through my mind now as I fought against Jasper's hold.

Jasper snarled, and I saw that Emmett was moving forward, to help him. None of them were angry, and that only fueled my furious, rage filled fire. Rosalie and Esme, as well as Alice, all stood in front of Bella and Edward, eyes narrowing warily.

Jacob yanked Renesmee out of the way, and she was on his back in the next second, her arms twining tightly around his neck, his legs tensing, ready to run. I felt a small bit of relief. I knew that Jacob would get her out of here…I wouldn't kill her in my frenzy. I didn't want to kill anyone actually…except Bella Cullen.

I didn't even know why I hated her this much; it was just like an automatic reaction. Like I was born to clash with her, like everything about her was the exact opposite of everything I stood for.

I felt Jasper's arms tighten, and I felt Bella's eyes burning into mine.

And then, everything snapped. It wasn't like before. That was just anger. This…this was blood lust; the need to attack was so strong that it made my vision go red.

I felt that same part of my mind suddenly expand as my anger grew, and Jasper and Emmett were thrown back, their eyes widening in shock. I crouched, and saw the same silver wolf from before rushing towards me. I watched as the same force that pulsed within me now repelled her, making her yelp in surprise. I was leaping toward Bella in the next second, and Edward slammed into me again. I fought tooth and nail, my growl a contestant sound in the background. His hand grabbed my wrist, and he made to twist it around so that I was pinned. I felt the strength rippling through his frame, but I knew that I was stronger. I was stronger than Edward, and I could overpower him. I finally got a foot in his gut, and he was blown backwards. I heard Emmett snarling as he charged, but before he could touch me, I flexed that small part of my brain, so quickly that I didn't have time to think about it, and he was pushed backward again. He and Edward both were up in an instant, and instead of charging, they stood, watching. Both groups were still now, staring at me, waiting for my next move.

I felt my body relaxing so quickly that I almost crumpled to the ground, and I wobbled unsteadily, which was disconcerting because I had nothing to be unsteady about, because this perfect body would never ever be unsteady. This precariousness was all in my mind. Jasper sighed as I relaxed, and lessened his power on my emotions. My mind was still angry, but his interference allowed me to become myself again, and I forced myself to stop and think. The anger was gone before I could blink, which was frightening. What had I become?

Carlisle took a step forward, and his eyes were kind but careful.

"Terra, are you under control?"

I nodded slowly, carefully not looking at Bella, in fear of another outburst, and Esme sighed in relief. I flinched back at the soft, tender expression her face took when she stared at Bella and Edward, all of the vampires here. They were her children – except for Carlisle of course – and I had just been hunting one of her children.

Edward snarled harshly, and slowly stood straight once more. "This ends now. I will not have her in this family if Bella's life is at risk." They all turned towards me, waiting for my explanation.

I felt my breath rushing in gasps, and I quivered as I forced myself to remain still.

"I…just can't understand her. She didn't have to change me into this…she could've asked me; she could've given me a choice. She just assumed that I would have wanted this…just like she wanted it. I'm not like her though. I'm just me. I can't forgive her for that…at least not yet. I don't know if I ever will."

Edward growled, but Bella put a hand on his shoulder, restraining him. I stared at Carlisle, who nodded, though his eyes were sad.

"Edward is right. As much as we want you to stay, we have to know that you won't loose control over Bella again. I understand your anger, but this isn't just about you. It's about the safety of my family."

"I promise."

Jasper didn't smile. "I'll always be around, just in case you do."

I snarled again, glaring at him. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No. But newborns emotions often get out of hand, so I wouldn't be surprised if it happens again. It's not entirely your fault." Jasper said softly, and I turned away from him, scowling. Alice grinned at me, and I sighed. They were all smiling…so full of life, which was really weird, seeing as none of them were technically _alive_.

Of all the families to go to…I had to choose the happiest one. Not that happiness wasn't good…it was just that I liked my cool, shrouding darkness. It was comforting in a way, more mysterious and familiar to me.

I heard Renesmee's heart beating, a sound that had my attention immediately, and turned to look at her. Her eyes were wide, but her lips were turned up in a smile. I smiled back without thinking. Jacob growled, but Renesmee touched her hand to his cheek once more, and he slowly, very slowly, set her down.

I frowned. She had done that a few times now…what was that whole touchy thing? I knew she could speak…but it seemed that she didn't do so easily. Why was that?

Edward, who had also calmed down, spoke quietly. "She's Bella's and my daughter. Half human, half vampire, as you figured out earlier. Bella conceived her when she was still human." He added quickly at my puzzled look. I nodded, and looked at her again.

Her scent was as tantalizing, as it had been earlier, but now, whenever I looked at her; Faith stared back out at me. It helped me immensely; my body was slowly adapting, putting the human scent aside and focusing on the flowery vampire smell. But it also made me sad. I could never see Faith again, at least not now, when my emotions were out of control. If I was in this much in pain over a half human, how would I react to my full human best friend? Would I try and kill her? Drink her blood?

No…I couldn't ever see Faith again.

I pushed Faith from my thoughts as Renesmee walked towards me, like an angel without wings, her feet barely touching the ground, more like a dance than a walk. I locked my arms and legs tightly, and breathed very shallowly. Renesmee beamed at me, and I heard Bella whimper slightly as she saw her daughter barely a yard away from my motionless form. Edward soothed her, but I saw that he was tense as well, his eyes locked on his daughter, ready to leap to her defense.

Renesmee reached me, and the human smell rushed through me, but I focused on her eyes. Faith's eyes. I couldn't hurt those eyes.

Her delicate, porcelain hand reached out, and gently touched my cheek. I dimly noted that it was very, very warm, like the heat of a fire on my cold skin. I clung to that warmth, it made me almost feel human again. I wanted to be human again, even if it wasn't possible.

But that was all a small part of my mind, a part that was overwhelmed by the rest of my mind as it blanked with shock at the images that rushed through my head.

_Edward, singing Renesmee a beautiful, almost angelic, lullaby, his cool hands stroking her hair. Renesmee's soft brown eyes closing as she nuzzled into his shoulder, her toddler sized form fitting perfectly into his open lap. _

_Bella, crimson eyes shining as she held Renesmee for the first time, her lips turned up in a loving smile. Renesmee touching her cheek, giving her mother a smile of her own. _

_Jacob, kissing her on the forehead on her first day of high school, his russet colored skin such a contrast to her porcelain skin, yet pleasing to Renesmee all the same. Jacob was _hers_, so it didn't matter what other people said or thought. _

The images went on and on, almost endlessly, flashes of events that made me want to laugh and gasp in shock at the same time. The feeling of the warm sun on her skin, and then the cold fear at the sight of her mother being targeted in the attack…the attack with the dark cloaked vampires that called themselves the "Volturi". The taste of human blood – that one made me wince, and Renesmee had to move with me as I jerked away hurriedly – and the importance of feeding on animals, even though she didn't prefer it. Her grandpa, Charlie, his sweet, delicious smell, but more importantly his love, his warm house on Christmas Eve, opening presents with his smile – almost too large for his face – filling the room.

I don't know how long I stood there, but it seemed like hours later when Renesmee stepped away, and Jacob was by her side in an instant, Jasper and Emmett behind my motionless form, ready to restrain me.

I stared at the half human, half vampire girl in front of me, and struggled to keep my muscles in place. It was easier now, but still a challenge. Renesmee's eyes kept me from leaping…Faith's eyes.

"What was that?" I gasped, and Renesmee grinned. Edward smiled, and Bella giggled. The rest of the vampires were also amused, though Jasper remained emotionless, focusing on me. I sighed, and shot him a scowl of annoyance.

"It's her ability. She's able to project her thoughts to others by touching them. It's a bit disconcerting at first, but you get used to it." Edward murmured, and Bella smiled adoringly at her daughter.

Jacob growled at the close proximity between Renesmee and I, and I studied him. He was pretty hot, in his own rugged way. I actually had to look up to study him properly, which made me laugh quietly. His smoky, neutral smell helped me focus.

Jacob seemed peeved at my staring, and he frowned. "What're _you_ looking at?"

I laughed again. "Is being this huge a werewolf thing, or is it just the family genes?"

Jacob blinked, and scowled. Renesmee laughed, and the boy's face softened as he listened to her laughter that chimed like bells. I raised an eyebrow, and giggled to myself. Edward…you _do_ know that this boy is staring at your daughter like he wants to–

Edward's mouth tightened, and he nodded curtly, and I giggled again. _Oh, the horrors of watching your daughter get courted…it's going to be so much fun to watch you suffer._ Edward growled under his breath, and Bella glanced at him. He shook his head. Probably too embarrassed.

Terra: 1. Edward: 0.

I'm on a roll.

I laughed at my thoughts, and looked around. It's weird…and _totally_ wrong, but I think I'm going to like this vampire thing more than I thought I would.

Maybe I would fit in after all.

Oh my god…did I just say that? It must be the animal blood, going to my head. Or maybe I was just going crazy. Hm…that's a tricky one…

* * *

I ran towards the woods, knowing that Jacob would have my head later, for not responding earlier to the order to meet at the Cullen's house. But it was an emergency…well, _sort_ of. Does walking Claire to her first day of fourth grade count as an emergency? Especially since Quil would quite literally tear me to pieces if I let her go alone. She was terrified, I had barely convinced her to let me walk her instead of Quil. Quil was torn up about it, but he knew that I was closer to her house, and that he also had to meet at the Cullen's. So I got the job of escorting Quil's imprint to school…which was pretty uneventful, other than the fact that Claire talked _non-stop_ about how Quil was coming over to her house after school, and they would play the special game in which he tossed her around the room, almost like she was flying.

I smiled at the memory of the walk, and shook it off as I quickly focused on releasing the small pool of fire that allowed me to transform, letting it spill throughout my entire body. When I opened my eyes, I was on all fours, and the scents of the forest were enhanced, and I breathed deeply. It was nice, nicer then when I was human because I could just take in so much more when I was a wolf.

Before I had a chance to take another breath, the voices came in a rush.

_Seth! Why didn't you come with the rest of us?_ Embry said angrily, and I cringed, trying to explain.

_Sorry guys, but I–_

Leah cut me off in a rush. _Little bro, you better get your furry butt over here _right now_!_

I frowned, taking off immediately, feeling the air rush past me in gusts, the forest a green blur. _What's going on? _

Leah's thoughts were quick and sharp. _There's a new vampire with the Cullen's. Jacob told us that she was attacked in Olympia, and Bella and Edward saved her. _I could hear the contempt in which she named the Cullen's, and I rolled my eyes. _She's…strange, Seth. You know that vamps are supposed to smell horrible, like too sweet and burning? _

_Yeah…what about it? _

Leah's thoughts were now wary, and confused. _She doesn't smell like that. _

I blinked rapidly in shock. _Leah, there's no way that a vampire couldn't smell like–_

Collin cut in, his voice excited. _No, Leah's right! She smells like a vampire _sort_ of…but smells way more like a human, kinda like Nessie, only _not_ like Nessie, get it? _

I was almost to them now, and I snorted. _No…but I guess I'll see when I get there. _

_Why were you late anyway? _They all thought in unison, besides Quil.

_Long story, I'll tell you later. _

Leah snickered as she said. _You'd better hope that Jake doesn't kill you first. You know how he gets when Nessie's involved…_

I cringed again, trying not to imagine it.

The forest trees were thinning as I got closer, and I caught the scents of the others as I approached. They growled in greeting, and I cringed as Jacob's angry eyes bored holes into my skull. Oh boy…was I going to get it.

I glanced around, and saw that everyone was staring at the new vampire. I cocked my head in curiosity. They…were right. This vampire didn't smell like the burning, too sweet smell that I had become accustomed to over the years. The girl's back was facing us, so I couldn't see her face.

She smelled like…the clean, fresh smell of freshly turned earth, with the faint scent of wildflowers. There was a barely perceptible undertone of the vampire smell, but it was so slight that I barely noticed it.

She was tall, about Rosalie's height, and her bright auburn hair went to just below her shoulder blades. Her skin, like all vampires, was bone pale, and perfectly smooth. She was perfectly still, and I found myself inching forward before I could think about what I was doing.

Why did I have this…this _need _to see her face? I knew that it would be beautiful, like all vampire faces were, so why was I so eager?

Leah tried to stop me, but I was too close now, and she fell back with a whimper of distress. I snorted. Overprotective…as always.

Leah growled in annoyance. _Oh, _overprotective_, am I? Just don't come crying to me when your leg gets ripped off…_

I ignored her, and then the girl turned at the sound of my approach. Jasper and Emmett glanced at each other warily, and in confusion. I didn't know why I was doing this either, but it all was wiped away when I saw her face.

My body trembled, I felt my will to stand vanish as I stared at her. She was beautiful…but so much more than beautiful. It was perfect, the face that I was meant to stare at each and every day. My heart thudded in my chest as her bright crimson eyes bored into me, and I found that the color didn't intimidate me. It revealed her inner fire, her strength, and her beautiful soul that shone through.

I felt my mind going blank, and I heard the growls of the wolves around me.

_No…I couldn't have_…

Edward's eyes widened, and his mouth opened in shock. He could read my mind; he knew the emotions that were ripping through me.

_No…this isn't happening!_

It took every fiber of my being, but somehow I managed to turn, and run as fast as I could away from the girl that had captured my soul. The ground was torn beneath my frantic paws, and I heard someone chasing behind me. I ran even faster, afraid to face whoever it was, but even more afraid to stop and let the emotions wash over me again.

_No…I _couldn't _have imprinted on a vampire…I couldn't have!_

But I had. I knew this, deep down.

_How was this _possible_? Weren't the werewolves supposed to be enemies of vampires? What the hell is going on?!_

I didn't stop running, and soon the Cullen's house was far behind me, along with the girl that was suddenly in my every thought.

Her eyes…crimson flames that burned through all the traditions of my tribe, and had somehow twisted the world so that the laws of nature were turned upside down.


	5. Chapter 4: Then I Crashed Into You

Hey everyone! Hope you guys like it, and please, please, please review!!!

This chapter's title is from the song: **Crashed, by Daughtry**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Then I Crashed Into You_

I stared into the dark eyes of the tall, lanky wolf whose sand-colored fur slowly rose on his back as I turned to look at him. It was strange, how _expressive _these wolves' eyes were…almost like staring into a shallow pool, staring straight into their very souls.

I frowned slightly, and I sniffed the air experimentally, letting out a sigh of relief when I found that this wolf was no exception to the others; his blood didn't appeal to me. I sniffed again, and found that he – aside from his blood – smelled like sun-warmed grass…with a hint of something fruity, yet it was fruity in a masculine sort of way. Weird, I know. But to be honest, everything about this day so far has been weird, so I wasn't surprised in the slightest to find out _another_ weird thing about this werewolf.

The werewolf that was frozen, only a few feet away from me, his large, dark eyes wide and shocked. I couldn't look away; it was if a force stronger than even my new vampire strength was holding me there. I didn't like it, but just as I was about to turn, the werewolf turned so that he was almost a blur, and before I could blink in confusion, he was gone.

I heard the ripping of clothing beside me, and saw a flash of Jacob's worried face before a huge, russet colored wolf, much larger than any of the others, appeared where Jacob had just been, and was running into the woods after the sand-colored wolf. The wolves that had been so silent before were now moving about. The silver-gray one that had attacked me actually threw its head back and howled; tearing at the ground with its long claws. The rest of them weren't tearing up anything, but I could tell that they were agitated, and one by one they slowly melted into the trees, and I heard their padded feet running after the two wolves that were now lost from my vision.

I blinked as the silver-gray one shot me a look of deepest loathing before disappearing. Emmett muttered behind me in confusion.

"Whoa…what the heck is going on with _them_?"

Edward had frozen, and Jasper was staring at him with dark and guarded eyes. I glanced at Edward, and asked quietly.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

Edward seemed to hesitate before answering, his golden eyes wide. "Seth…he just…"

Bella's eyes widened as well, and she stared at the spot where the sandy werewolf had stood just seconds before, her mouth opening slightly. Alice blinked as well, and growled under her breath.

"It's…gone." She seemed to be saying this to Edward, who was silently staring at Jasper, both of them still and silent as statues. Esme and Carlisle were as confused as I was, glancing at each other. Renesmee walked over to her mother, and touched her face, eyes questioning.

I growled a bit, annoyed. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

Alice sighed. "C'mon Terra. They have to talk. We'll go take a tour of Bella and Edward's house, shall we?"

"Wait, I want to know what's–!" But before I could say another word, I felt Jasper and Alice grabbing my hands, and they ran with me toward the river. I could've gotten away, but I decided to go along…for the moment.

Carlisle stepped forward, and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "I think we all deserve an explanation."

Edward glanced at his family before staring at the trees seriously, his eyes still widened in surprise. "Seth …he imprinted."

Bella glanced at Renesmee, who was smiling in glee. "Like me, and my Jacob!" Her bell-like voice shimmered and rang in the air, and the family of vampires couldn't help but smile when they heard it.

Bella spoke quietly. "Yes…exactly like that."

Edward sighed. "My best theory is that Terra was Seth's imprint even before she was transformed, and it was mere coincidence that she was transformed into a vampire before they could meet. What _is_ strange though…is that werewolves are natural enemies of vampires – the situation we have with them is extremely rare – and yet Seth still imprinted on Terra, even around that fact, the fact that should've ruled out the idea of imprinting all together."

Carlisle's brow creased together, and his golden eyes – the only part of the fatherly vampire that revealed maturity and understanding only gained by many years of life – were concerned. "What could this mean?"

Edward frowned as well, and Bella touched his arm gently, biting her lip. Edward stared at her for a moment before answering. "I…don't know."

Esme spoke up, her dark golden eyes calm. "Well, Seth has always been relaxed around us, maybe that adds into him imprinting on a vampire. Yes, maybe he was meant to imprint on Terra as a human, but there's also a chance that he wasn't. Maybe he was destined to imprint on a vampire, from the very beginning. It's not likely, but it's not impossible."

Edward sighed. "We'll have to just wait and see how it all turns out..."

Bella frowned. "It's kind of odd…Terra and Seth are almost complete opposites." Esme beamed happily.

"That's what makes love interesting, trust me."

Renesmee grinned, and longingly glanced toward the forest where Jacob had gone. Edward smiled slightly.

"Give them a few more minutes to settle things, Nessie. Then you can find them."

Renesmee nodded, and the rest of the family went inside the house, but the girl remained outside, her warm brown eyes staring up at the sky that was gray and thick, the only thing giving it life was a tiny bird, who was making cheerful little chirps as it flew.

* * *

I didn't stop, even when I felt Jacob's presence in my thoughts, questioning, but most of all _shocked_…

_Go away!_ I snarled under my breath, and quickened my pace.

Seth, we need to talk! Just calm down and–

I ignored Jacob, and veered sharply, leaving the pack to slow for a moment before resuming the chase. Their voices flooded into me like a river, and I struggled to make sense of the swirling emotions and words.

Seth, you imprinted on a bloodsucker! What the hell?

_She's not safe…_

_She's a _vampire_…you can't seriously be imprinted on her!_

I growled, and ran even faster. I felt Leah's scorn at me running away, and suddenly felt her small body tackling me. I snarled at her, and flipped her off of me in a moment, but her teeth were suddenly inches from my ear, and I froze. Her voice snapped.

_Seth, sit your ass _down_…and tell us what happened back there. How could you do this to the tribe…imprinting on one of…one of _them_?!_

I whimpered before I could stop myself, sinking so that I was on my belly in shame, and Leah's eyes softened slightly, but her teeth remained bared and ready to snap at my ear if I chose to run away again. The pack took advantage of my lack of motion, and slowly began to circle Leah and I, their dark eyes blinking and wary as their emotions continued to spill over.

Jacob was motionless, sitting casually on his haunches, inside the circle of pacing werewolves. Even though his stance was relaxed, I could see the tenseness that was present in his shoulders. Trust Jacob to at least _try _and find a way to justify my imprint…seeing as he was imprinted to at least half a vampire…

Jacob's eyes bored into me. _I get it kid, but this is… _

I got to my feet, snarling. _But _what _Jacob? Is my imprint not _good _enough for my pack? Renesmee is human, but she's also a _bloodsucker_! How do you justify_ that_? _Jacob flinched at my harsh tone, and even Leah was shocked, skipping back a few steps, blinking.

The pacing wolves paused, their eyes wide as they stared at me.

I was growling, my hackles rising on my back. _Is that it Jacob? Are you entitled to your happiness, but just because my imprint is a vampire, I'm denied of any happiness in this regard?_

Jacob growled. _Yo, shut up for a second and listen. _I growled, but remained silent as Jacob went on. _I know you're pissed, but don't think for one second that I'm trying to keep you away from your imprint. I'm just…surprised. We all are. _

The wolves around us nodded in agreement, but Jacob and I both felt the remaining distrust underneath the confirmation. They still didn't trust my imprint. Leah was making no attempt to hide her disapproval, her teeth bared in an angry snarl. Jacob glanced at her, and she snapped at him.

_You idiot! How can you _encourage_ him? This is _wrong_! Seth is a werewolf, and that…_monster_ is a vampire! How can we even consider having her around La Push, around _anyone_ we love, our family…everyone in Forks? Our duty is to protect the people of Forks and La Push, that's why we exist. But, _Leah's hackles rose even higher, and she was trembling as she screamed at him, _by telling Seth that it's all right that his imprint is a vampire, you might as well kill the people of Forks yourself! If you _really _stand by that, then you're an excuse for an Alpha, Jacob Black!_

There was silence.

Leah was breathing hard, and she was so close to Jacob that their bared teeth were only inches apart. The entire pack was stunned into silence, even their thoughts…a blank slate. Even when Leah was livid, close to ripping someone's head off, she _never_ insulted Jacob so openly. Sure, she made a snide remark every now and then, but even _then_…she didn't really mean it. We could all see in her mind that she didn't mean it.

But this was different. Sincerity rang through every word of her outburst, and her thoughts were a jumble of angry and violent curses and images that made me want to bury my head in the ground and somehow block it all out.

Jacob was silent, but we could all see the anger slowly pulsing in his thoughts, one so powerful that Leah shrunk back slightly, but didn't back down. The two wolves stared at each other, and it struck me how much larger Jacob was then Leah, almost two times her size. If they started fighting…she'd be shredded to bits. Mom would kill me…

Jacob sensed my worry, and slowly sat back a bit. When he spoke, we saw that the restraint in his voice was close to breaking.

_Before I say anything, Leah, please let me say that, just now, you were the biggest bitch I've ever met. _Leah snarled, and I expected Paul or someone to laugh, as they usually did when Leah and Jacob bickered. But this time…they were silent. Jacob went on. _Now that I've got that off my chest; who're you to decide Seth's life for him? He's not the little brother you can push around, he doesn't need you bossing him around anymore. So lay off of him; he's a big boy now._

I nodded in agreement, and touched Leah's shoulder hesitantly with my nose. She didn't move, but I felt her anger still boiling in her mind. I sighed, and Jacob glanced at me.

_And about Seth imprinting…you should be happy for him, not getting angry for something you _know _he can't control. And his imprint has the Cullen's to keep her in check, so the safety of the humans isn't really an issue. You're right, though, in that we should keep her away from our families until we're positive that she won't attack them. But, _Jacob looked at every wolf individually, _we will _not_ blame Seth for this. Do you think he had a _choice_? None of us had a choice. It's not like falling in love…it doesn't work like that. You all know it, you've seen it with all of us, with me…with _Sam_. _Jacob let his mind leisurely run over the pain she had felt whenever she saw Emily and Sam together, their love, so true and so _right_…

Leah yelped in surprise; Jacob hadn't spoken about her pain in relation to Sam in years, and I could see that he was doing it on purpose, to get back at her for insulting him. Jacob was pretty cool most of the time, but _man _did he know how to use people's memories against them when he got pissed off. It made me just a bit scared when Jacob got like this, got into that unconscious Alpha mode that instinctively urged him to assert his dominance.

Jacob ignored her anguish, and looked towards me. I knew that he'd feel bad about it later…

Jacob sighed; _Yeah…but she'll get over it. _

_Yeah…I guess._

Jacob glanced around. Everyone was calm once more, and I felt anticipation in my chest at the thought of being able to see _her_ again…damn I still didn't know her name…I had to go back, introduce myself…

Embry snorted in annoyance. _Ugh…can I please leave? I don't want to have to listen to this…_

Paul snickered, but I saw that he silently agreed with Embry. Jacob nodded, and one by one they all disappeared. Leah glared daggers at Jacob, but sighed after I stared at her pleadingly, and she too vanished. I felt them all…one by one, vanish from my mind. Only Jacob remained, and his tongue playfully lolled out of his mouth.

_Well…this gives me an excuse to see Nessie more often…Ha-ha, Edward's gonna be so mad…_

_You practically _live_ at their house already…_

_Oh whatever. _

_I guess I'll be spending more time there then I thought. _

_The smell's gross, but you get used to it after a while. _Jacob wrinkled his nose slightly, and I shrugged.

_She doesn't smell bad to _me_. _

Jacob's eyes narrowed. _Yeah…I noticed that too. I have to talk to Doc about that…maybe it's just a newborn thingy. _

_Maybe. _

Jacob's ear perked up as he heard light footsteps faintly approaching. He sniffed the air, and grinned, his teeth showing.

_She found me. I guess I'm just irresistible. _

I rolled my eyes. _In your dreams._

Renesmee suddenly was perched on the tree branch that dangled over our heads, and her pealing laugh filled the air as she grinned. Jacob growled warmly, and she jumped down onto his back. She spoke, more for my benefit, since she couldn't touch the both of us at once.

"I found you!"

Jacob rumbled in agreement. _Yeah…you did. _

I rolled my eyes as his thoughts became almost nauseatingly loving and affectionate. Poor Edward…having to hear this all the time…must make him want to break something.

I said a quick goodbye, but before I could leave, Renesmee said sweetly. "Seth, she's with Alice and Jazz right now, you might want to wait with Dad and Mom at the house. They can tell you about her!"

I chuckled at her bouncy attitude, and bumped her affectionately on the knee before bolting off into the woods, elation filling my thoughts. I waited until I got near to the house before quickly phasing back into a human, and Edward was already at the door with some clothes. I grinned gratefully as I pulled them on. Edward smiled back, and Bella greeted me from inside the house.

"Hey Seth!" Her voice was slightly muffled; I assumed she was in the kitchen or dining room. I made my way up the steps with Edward, and followed him inside. The smell was sharper then usual, because I hadn't been here in a while, but it was easy to push aside. I felt guilty that I smelled bad to them, even though I couldn't do anything to change it.

Edward chuckled. "Oh, it's just as you put it. 'Easy to push aside'. Jacob's been over so much lately that I've become almost immune to the smell." He looked slightly irritated in having Jacob over so much, and I grinned.

"That's cool. What're you doing Bella?"

Bella poked her head out of the kitchen – I had been right – and grinned. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, a few strands framing her face. Her face that was…smudged with flour. What the heck?

"Uh, what's cooking, Bella?" I said hesitantly, and she laughed.

"Spaghetti and garlic bread. It's dinner for Jake…and now for you too. I assume that you're staying the night?"

"I guess I am." My tone, no matter how I tried to keep it casual, was wary. Edward laughed as he read my mind.

"She's _trying_ to learn how to cook again for Charlie, but is finding it very difficult." Bella scowled at his amused tone, and brandished the stirring spoon threateningly.

"Hey, have a little faith in me."

"I always have, sweetheart."

Bella blew him a kiss, and retreated into the kitchen. I heard her humming to herself as she stirred something – probably the spaghetti. Edward chuckled, and I sighed, flopping down on one of the soft couches. Edward leaned against the one opposite me, and his golden eyes studied me carefully.

"She'll be back in a few minutes. We haven't told her about…the situation between the two of you. I thought it would be best that she find out on her own."

I sighed. That would make it so much less awkward. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Are you going to tell me her name?" I asked, and his eyes were amused.

"No…I think that you two should get a proper introduction."

"…That's cool. But what's she like?" Edward's eyes glowed for a split second at my hopeful tone.

"She's very…amusing. Her thoughts are much like Jacob's, very straightforward." He was silent, and when he didn't go on, I frowned, staring at my hands that rested on my thigh.

"Hm."

"I want to let you discover it for yourself."

I grinned. "Again, thanks. I guess I'm getting ahead of myself."

Edward smiled, and his eyes suddenly flashed to the door. I heard it as well – the sounds of voices coming from the river. There was a series of splashes, and a pealing laugh filled the air, along with a squeal, followed by another splash. It was slightly muffled, but as they slowly crossed the small field I heard separate voices.

"You know, pushing us into the river wasn't exactly necessary." Jasper muttered crossly, and I heard an unfamiliar laugh, a pure and soaring sound that made me smile, join Alice's giggles.

Alice spoke through her giggles. "Jazz, she's right. It's nice to not get it perfect every time."

Jasper grumbled to himself, and I tensed as I heard another voice speak, just as the door opened.

"Well, at least you two got me wet too, so we're all even! Don't look at me like that Jasper, or I'll throw you into the river again!"

I knew in an instant that it was her voice. Her beautiful voice that perfectly matched the fire I had seen in her eyes before. It wasn't as perfectly pitched, as the other vampires' were, instead being different, intriguing. Bella was suddenly beside Edward, the flour still on her face. I smirked at the sight, and Edward kissed her on the forehead.

"Is it ready?"

Bella nodded. Before I could tell them where Jacob and Renesmee were, she opened the door, and I suddenly couldn't think about anything else.

Her vivid auburn hair was wet, from the river I assumed, and a huge grin was on her face, her crimson eyes dancing with amusement. The most perfect face in the universe – the beauty of every female vampire present just couldn't compare. Because I knew that this face, her face, was the face of my soul mate.

She froze when she saw me, and I inhaled slowly as her scent drifted towards me. It was a wonderful variation from the burning, too sweet smell that usually accompanied the vampires of this household. It was the smell that I smelled while running through the forest, the fresh, clean smell of earth, with the various scents of different plants and flowers. Perfect…wonderful.

Her crimson eyes were locked on me, and her eyes narrowed slightly. I smiled widely at her, and Edward smiled slightly at her expression, and moved forward with a smile.

"This is a friend of the family. He and Jacob are both from La Push."

I rose to my feet, and held out my hand. I had to resist the temptation to hug her and swing her around the room.

"I'm Seth Clearwater."

I waited anxiously for her reaction, and then she smiled slightly. "Hey Seth. I'm Terra Porter."

Terra…that means 'earth', right Edward?

Edward nodded slightly, so slightly that no one else noticed. I grinned and took her outstretched hand. I was expecting the coldness of her skin, so I didn't flinch when her hand touched mine. She tilted her head slightly, and grinned.

"So…you're one of those wolves, right?"

I nodded, and she grinned even wider. "You gotta show me how the whole phasing thing works sometime, okay?"

I was grinning so widely that my cheeks had begun to hurt, but I couldn't find the will to stop smiling. Terra…her name was Terra Porter…and she was perfect. Nothing in the world could compare to the girl who stood in front of me, her auburn hair drying into loose waves that went to her shoulder blades. Her hand was cold, but it was also gentle at the same time.

Terra was waiting for an answer, her crimson eyes curious and sharp, watching my every movement.

I gave her hand a squeeze. "Definitely…Terra."


	6. Chapter 5: Tomorrow’s Just A Mystery

Hey! Hope you guys like it, and please please tell me if I'm moving too fast!

please review!

This chapter's title comes from **_A Place In This World_, by Taylor Swift**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Tomorrow's Just A Mystery_

Weeks passed like days, and it was only now that I realized that two full months had passed. Whoa…my time equilibrium is screwed up _big _time…better get Carlisle to check on that. I mean…two months _couldn't _have passed that quickly…it just _couldn't _have.

I was sitting at the piano, my fingers reaching to touch the ivory keys, but then pulling back after a moment. I couldn't bring myself to taint its beauty with my horrid playing…and I was _horrid_, there was just no other way to put it. I sighed, and automatically glanced over at the sound of Jacob's loud snore that reminded me of a chainsaw…and I was only slightly exaggerating. How Renesmee slept through it was beyond me.

Renesmee was in his arms, her eyes closed in slumber as well – it seemed that half-vampires could sleep, as I had learned after a few weeks of living with the Cullens. The half-vampire was currently snuggled securely into Jacob's chest, his long arms securely wrapped around her waist, her head nestled into the hollow of his neck. I resisted the urge to jump up and down to express my joy in seeing the adorable scene, and focused on the other werewolf who was also asleep.

Seth was on the couch nearest to me, snoring almost soundlessly – if he _was_ snoring, Jacob's snores were so loud that they covered it up – his long gangly figure draped carelessly on the cushions. I smiled slightly, getting up noiselessly and moving over to study his smooth, peaceful face that put me at ease whenever I saw him.

Werewolves in general seemed to have the ability to fall asleep at will…as did Renesmee. It was rather cute, in a weird way. They'd be talking to you, and then, mid-sentence, _bam_…they're out for the night. I let out a sigh, and slowly made my way over to the couch.

I was going to wake Seth up so we could go hunting, but when I saw his peaceful face…I merely patted his hair gently and turned to exit the house. Alice and Jasper were upstairs, I could hear them laughing quietly together. Bella and Edward were with Rosalie and Emmett out on the porch, discussing something in low voices that didn't carry. But of course, being the flawless vampire that I was, I could hear them perfectly.

"Should we send her? I mean, it would be beneficial, it would give her a chance to connect with others, not just werewolves and vampires." That was Rosalie, and I heard Emmett quietly grunt in agreement. Bella sighed in relief.

"I think it's a good idea."

Edward chuckled, and said quietly. "Terra, why don't you come outside? There's something we want to discuss with you in person, and not through the wall."

Damn…I should've known that Edward would catch me in the act of eavesdropping.

I scowled, and poked my head out the door. They were leaning against the porch railing, their golden eyes amused at my expression. My eyes weren't crimson anymore, thank god. They were quickly becoming closer to the golden color of the Cullens, a more orange-amber color now then crimson. Jasper had explained that the more I hunted, the quicker my eyes would shift colors, and I hunted almost all the time. I hated the freaky crimson my eyes were, and I was glad that in just a few more months, the crimson would be gone all together.

Emmett punched me lightly in the shoulder as I warily approached. I kicked him in the shin, and smiled at Rosalie, who was grinning affectionately at the bond that had quickly grown between her husband and I.

Maybe it was because Emmett reminded me so much of the brother I never had – Seth was like that too, only in a slightly different way – that prompted me to warm to him so quickly. Our personalities were just too similar for us to be enemies, and Emmett jokingly amended that I was the more responsible, serious version of him. Which was totally all right with me, and Rosalie too, I assumed. She and I were a bit tense at first, but after a while of hanging out with her and Emmett, we quickly became friends.

Edward smiled at me, and I scowled even more deeply, stopping when I was a few feet away from then, folding my arms across my chest.

"What?"

Bella smiled. "Edward and I were thinking of enlisting you and Renesmee into Forks High School next week."

I blinked, and I heard Jasper catch his breath up on the second floor. They couldn't be serious! I wasn't ready to be around full humans yet, what if I lost control, what if–

Edward smiled slightly. "You won't lose control. You're much stronger then you think you are, Terra. You've proved yourself beyond what I would've thought possible in the past few months, and now it's time to take the next step."

I sighed, and smiled slightly. "But you seem to forget that I'm twenty-one years old…and I've just _finished_ college. I don't need to go back to school."

Emmett guffawed loudly, and Rosalie rolled her eyes. I frowned at them. "What?"

Bella smiled. "What you learned in your human years will fade with time, which means that it's better to retake high school and college, to better retain the information. Don't worry…I had to do it too. Emmett is just being an immature dolt…as always…" Edward smirked at her, and they kissed slowly.

Ugh…can you _please_ take this soon-to-be make out-session somewhere else?

Edward grinned, and pulled away.

Thank you.

Bella smiled at Rosalie, who was giggling behind her hand. I ignored them, and addressed Edward again. "I'll do it, but if I mess up, I'm holding _you_ responsible. And Emmett too, just because he's Emmett."

Bella laughed, and Edward grinned. The two kissed again, and Emmett, unmoved by my teasing, nudged me suggestively while gesturing at the kissing couple in front of us. "So…when are you and _Seth_ gonna be doing that?"

I raised an eyebrow, and rolled my eyes. "Never, so don't get your hopes up."

"Not even in a few years?"

"If we do, it'll be in his _dreams_."

Emmett looked unperturbed. "Probably. Along with some _other _things…heh heh..." I slapped him over the head angrily as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're such a pervert!"

Bella laughed, agreeing with me. Emmett growled playfully, and I snarled in a challenge, tackling him. I was still stronger than him, and he was sent flying over the railing. I landed a punch in the jaw, and he flipped me over him in one sure movement, sending me toward the trees. I flipped, and landed in a crouch. Both of us were still, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Bella snickered. "Finally. I was getting worried; it's been a whole _three hours_ since their last wrestling match…"

Edward laughed along with her. Rosalie sighed, and I heard her flip her hair over her shoulder. "You two are _so _immature…"

I snarled, and Emmett leapt at me. I flattened to the ground, and leapt up to jump on Emmett's back, but he twisted and evaded my hands. I landed on my hands, and quickly twisted so I was on my feet once more, and when I jumped at Emmett once more, teeth bared.

* * *

Jasper was at the door, and watched as Terra leapt at the grinning Emmett. "She's got good combating instincts. Have you noticed?"

Edward nodded. "You think we should start teaching her?"

"Might as well…and we still don't know about the Volturi, whether or not they'll return. We should be prepared for anything."

Edward sighed. "I doubt they'll return, but I agree that she should be trained, it would give her a challenge. We should start looking into that ability of hers as well…it'd be interesting to see what it can do, and how limited it is."

Alice peeked out of the door, and grinned at the sight of Emmett throwing Terra into a tree, which with a groan split in two and fell with a crash. The two got farther and farther from the porch, until they were lost from sight, though the sounds of their punches could still be heard. "He really doesn't go easy on her, does he?"

Jasper smiled wryly. "I doubt Terra would want him to. Her pride often gets in the way of her judgment…it worries me sometimes."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Is someone getting a bit protective over there?" Jasper looked slightly embarrassed, remaining silent, and Alice's eyes glowed lovingly.

Jasper spoke once more. "She's unstable. I don't think she should go to high school just yet."

Bella sighed. "I think she's ready. Look how good she's been, she really wants to prove herself."

"Huh." Edward grinned. "Reminds me of someone else I know…" Jasper growled in annoyance, and ran down the steps and across the river, disappearing with a growl of irritation. Edward sighed. Alice seemed undisturbed.

"Oh, Jazz is just embarrassed. He really is starting to care for Terra, as much as he tries to deny it. She reminds him so much of himself…and is afraid she'll have the same troubles with human blood."

Edward smiled slightly, as though Alice's explanation was barely touching the surface, and Alice rolled her eyes at him, and he affectionately mussed her hair.

They all turned at the sounds of yawning from inside the house. Bella smiled in amusement as her daughter slowly came out of the house, her bronze curls tousled from sleep, and her eyes heavy-lidded. Jacob was by her side, yawning twice as loudly, stretching his arms above his head. Seth was behind them, and his eyes sharpened at once as he heard another ear-splitting crash come from inside the forest, his nose flaring at the scent of Terra that was associated with the crash. Bella laughed, quickly reassuring him.

"Don't worry, Seth. For the hundredth-millionth time, Terra is fine. She and Emmett are just having a bit of fun."

Seth growled. "Doesn't sound like fun to me. She can still get hurt you know!"

Alice laughed. "And _she _can also take care of herself."

"Yeah, I'd be careful being that protective, Seth. She'll get suspicious." Rosalie murmured, her golden eyes intent as she too listened to the sounds of the two fighting in the trees.

Seth sighed, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "Yeah, I know. It's just hard not to be like that…even though I know she's practically indestructible and all that...."

Edward smiled. "When are you going to tell her, Seth? I know it is none of my business, but I am very curious."

"I…don't know. I want to tell her, but I know what she'd say. She'd say that I'm just a friend, and could never feel that way. And if she found out that I'm attached to her in…in _that_ way, she'd get angry, and think she's obligated to be with me, which she totally _isn't_, but why would she believe me?And if she did choose to leave…I don't know if I could _live_ through that. But if I don't tell her…she'll find someone else, and I…" Seth broke off, and the pain on his face was enough to explain the rest. Bella patted his arm gently, her golden eyes sympathetic.

"Well…you do what you think is best, and I'm sure it'll all work out."

Seth smiled slightly. "I hope so."

They all automatically glanced at Alice, who blinked. "Don't look at me! I'm just as clueless as you all for once. I must admit that it's much more fun this way…" She grinned, and they all rolled their eyes.

* * *

Emmett and I finally called it a draw, and we both headed back to the house, laughing together as we animatedly talked about our next re-match.

Emmett grinned, flipping over a tree branch playfully. "Man, am I glad you came! I mean, sure, Jasper and Edward _fight_, but they're too serious about it. They need to get some of your spunk!"

I laughed. "Thanks, I guess."

Emmett laughed again, and I pushed him into the tree, but of course it was too slow for him. He stopped himself inches away from the bark, grinning smugly at me. I rolled my eyes, and focused on returning to the forest floor, abandoning the tree branches. I sighed.

"Do _you _think that I can do it?"

He didn't need to ask me what I meant, and he pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Well…you _are_ doing pretty well, not as good as Bella was, but heck, Bella wasn't _natural_ when she was a newborn, so she doesn't count. I think if you really try, you can. But there's always the chance that you'll slip…"

"Wait, so you're telling me I can do it…and then telling me that I'm going to kill someone? You sound just like Jasper…"

"Well, you and he are kinda similar, and you _did_ try to–"

I whirled to face him. "God damn! Whose side are you _on_?"

"Let's see. Jasper's a pretty cool guy, and you…"

I snarled, quickly turning away from him and taking off before I ripped one of his arms off in frustration. Emmett laughed, and I ran even faster, leaving him behind me.

He didn't try to catch up with me, and I suddenly decided to go hunting. I started back to the house. Emmett and I had been at it for a while…maybe Seth was finally awake. I'm not going to hold my breath; cuz Seth was a pretty late sleeper. Oh, wait, I could hold my breath, cuz I _don't need to breath_! Damn, there goes another human phrase. This sucks.

I chuckled to myself, sighing as the white house came into view. It was nice; Esme had quickly designed a room for me in almost no time at all. It was actually Edward's old room, Bella had told me, and I caught flashes of Esme running out to Bella and Edward's cottage to deliver Edward's treasured CDs and other items when she had begun to design my room.

My room had the view of the river and town of Forks, the southern and western walls made completely of thick, pristine glass. There wasn't a bed – it was weird, it didn't feel like my room without a bed in it, but I didn't sleep, so it was cool with me – but the carpet had been taken out and replaced with soft, emerald green carpet, the walls a flawless ivory. There were shelves on the walls, packed full with my favorite books and music – Edward must've sneaked into my head to tell Esme all my favorite things…the tricky bastard.

There was a long couch on the far wall that wasn't glass, a couch that was the same color as the walls, a soft, creamy ivory color. There was also one of my very favorite paintings on the wall.

It was titled _A Mermaid_, and John William Waterhouse painted it in 1900. It was a stunning painting, and I found that I could stare it for hours without tiring of it. The mermaid isn't painted as the most beautiful creature ever seen…instead seeming to glow with a mythical secrecy that made looking away from her impossible.

I shook my head; landing lightly on the other side of the river, and without pausing strode towards the porch. I sighed, patting my hair into place – getting knocked into trees with leaves that seemed to be magnetically attracted to getting tangled in my hair hadn't really improved my visage. I opened the door, and peeked inside.

Renesmee and Jacob were on the couch…still asleep. Jeez, didn't they _ever_ stay awake for more than an hour?

Edward laughed from the kitchen, and he murmured. "They actually woke up for a few minutes when you and Emmett ran off, but went to sleep as soon as we told Renesmee that she was going to school next week."

"Lucky…" I grumbled, and heard a snicker behind me. I glared over my shoulder at the boy I knew was smirking at me smugly. "Hey, what're you smirking at buster? I've gone through college, so just take that smile off your face."

Seth grinned, stretching. "Ah…but watching you go through school _again_ is going to remind me how lucky I am to be _done_..."

I snarled under my breath, and Seth grinned even more widely. I folded my arms across my chest, and scowled.

"I was _going _to ask if you wanted to go hunting with me, but obviously Mr. Done-With-School-And-Now-Has-To-Rub-It-In-My-Face is much too _busy_ making fun of me to come. Fine, I'll go alone."

I whirled around, and stomped out of the house once more, frowning. Seth was just…so annoying sometimes! I always felt as though he was studying me all the time, making sure he had plenty of things to tease me about…

I felt a flamingly hot hand catch mine, and Seth tugged gently to make me stop. I didn't. I grabbed his hand as tightly as I could without breaking the bones in his fingers.

"Hey, Terra!"

I ignored Seth's attempts to get free from my grasp, and began to drag him down the steps. Hey, _he's_ the one who was stupid enough to grab my hand…

Emmett, who was leisurely strolling up the stairs, guffawed loudly at the sight of me dragging Seth outside. Seth whimpered pleadingly, but Emmett grinned evilly, shaking his head.

I smirked. "If you're looking for someone to save you, try that one Esme or Carlisle. Anyone else though…and you're pretty much screwed."

Emmett laughed loudly as Seth's eyes widened in horror. "Hey, you set yourself up Seth. Just take it like a big boy…maybe if you're good she'll reward you…" Emmett winked suggestively, and I snarled loudly.

"God, you are so _perverted_! Rosalie!" I called, stopping, to Seth's relief. Rosalie, who was grinning widely, appeared at the door in an instant, her perfect face alight with laughter.

I motioned to her to come over, and pulled her away from Emmett. Emmett rolled his eyes, and I whispered, too low for Emmett to hear.

"Hey, can you try something?"

Rosalie nodded, her golden eyes sparkling.

I grinned, and leaned in, cupping my hands around her ear. "Okay," I whispered so softly that even Seth, who was a foot away from us, had to strain to hear. "I want to see if you can make Emmett stop being so perverted all the time. So, just for three days, refuse to have sex with him."

I knew that if she could've, the blood in her face would've left it I whispered the last six words. But in the next second her face brightened, and she nodded, and called to Emmett, who was frowning in curiosity.

"Em, since you can't control yourself when it comes to…certain situations…I'm not having any matches with you for three days. I hope you're happy."

I blinked. Their term for sex was…a _match_…how the hell did they come up with tha–wait…I think I'm better off not knowing. I glanced at Emmett, who had gone deathly still.

Rosalie smirked, and turned her back on him, striding toward the house. Emmett rushed after her, his form tense. Man…it was almost frightening the way his shoulders seemed to straighten stiffly, his eyes darkening dangerously. Run Rosalie…run away. If you don't get away fast enough, just scream "rape" and I'll save you. Well, I'll try…in fact; don't count on it…you're on your own.

Edward's guffaws were heard in the house, and I giggled softly to myself. Seth snorted, and he glanced at me.

"That was evil…you know that, right?"

I shrugged. "Not really. You really think that _Rosalie_, the sex goddess of all time, is going to reject _Emmett_, her personal sex god?" Seth's face darkened as he blushed, and I laughed. "See? So, in a way, I just gave them an opportunity to _have_ sex. Get it?"

Seth mumbled under his breath. "You seem to have a lot of experience in the whole 'sex' area…"

I snarled, and Seth laughed. "Just kidding, jeez!"

I huffed, and suddenly realized that I had unconsciously loosened my hold on Seth's hand, and he now slipped out of my grasp, and darted away, his white teeth gleaming. I grinned, and tapped him on the arm.

"You're it!" I yelled, running away as fast as I could, giggling as I heard Seth pounding after me, still in his human form.

I darted up into the trees, and caught his scent behind me in the next second, and jumped down just as he was about to tap my leg. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he growled, suddenly jumping down and landing in front of me, tapping my arm and running off. I laughed, and chased after him.

* * *

Jasper sighed, leaning against the trunk, watching bird flutter away in fear of him, their wings flapping furiously to propel them as far away as possible from the vampire who sat comfortably in the oak tree's branches.

_Terra…was just like me when I was a newborn, only also like Bella when she was transformed. Why did they both have to be so much _better_ than me? _

He hated using that word, but it was true. Jasper was jealous of the seemingly flawless control (close to it, in Terra's case) that the two had. What was he missing? What was he _not_ doing? What did he need to do in order to gain the control he needed?

What he hated most was the fact that he felt the urges to feed when he was near Renesmee. It would be so easy…but the very thought repulsed him to no end. She was his family, his niece…he wouldn't possibly imagine…

But he could.

Jasper hated himself in that regard. If it weren't for Alice, he would've left a long time ago. He felt almost…like the world was mocking him, giving him this wonderful family, a wonderful wife, and yet still tainting his thoughts with the thoughts of human blood, forcing him to remember the taste, the feel of it on his burning throat for the first time…

Jasper jerked his head away, and leaned his head against the bark, breathing in the sharp, tree-rot smell that cleared away the smell that filled his mind.

He was pathetic.

And now this girl, Terra, who smelled like a vampire and yet not a vampire…flaunting her ability to resist human blood. Terra was different. She was more human, somehow. More erratic. Her emotions were as fluctuating and changing as a human's was, and Jasper often speculated that Carlisle's theory of a human's most powerful traits coming with them into this life was most proved in Terra. She was just so _human_ in her emotions and thoughts…it puzzled the Cullen family to no end.

And Alice was right. He was becoming attached. Her emotions were so much more interesting then the rest of the family – other than Alice's of course – and he was drawn to them. And he found himself wondering why her emotions spiked like that…and he found himself growing to regard her as a sister figure, and he was the protective older brother. They were all coming to love her, even Bella, to whom Terra had been so hostile to before.

Terra and Seth…you'd think that they had known each other for their entire lives. Some of it was Seth's bond with her, but the other was just how well their personalities matched. Seth was happy and cheerful, and Terra was like that too, but there were darker edges to her that was so different from Seth that it made their shared cheerfulness two opposite things. They were so comfortable with each other…like two halves of a circle. Actually, what their relationship reminded Jasper of was the small symbol that represented Yin and Yang. They both were so completely different, and yet without the other they wouldn't be the same. Seth was the light, Terra was the dark. They both contrasted and complimented the other.

Jasper sighed, and his head perked up as a wave of powerful emotions that could only belong to Terra seemed to burn the air around him. Automatically, Jasper silently leapt down from the tree, and made his way toward her. Her emotions were confused, and they suddenly spiked up in astonishment, and Jasper was flying through the trees, his golden eyes worried.

Jasper burst through the trees into the small clearing that was barely large enough for a deer to lie down in, and stopped when he saw the scene in front of him.

* * *

I leaned against the tree, sniffing carefully for the scent of Seth. I found it after a quick moment, and found that he was trying to creep behind me. I smirked, and crouched in wait. Seth poked his head around the tree, and with a cry of triumph I tackled him.

The boy was unprepared for my attack, so his feet hurriedly attempted to gain solid footing on the mossy, smooth stones. Seth's arms tightened around me automatically, and I tried to warn him, but he was already falling. There was a steep hill behind us, and he was falling towards it.

Seth and I fell jarringly on the ground, and we both began to roll quickly down, Seth wincing as rocks cut his skin, and I wrinkled my nose as the bitter tang of his blood filled my nose. I tightened my hold on him, and tried to gain footing so I could get us both up. But as I was doing so, Seth's head snapped backward, and hit a large rock with such a loud _crack_ that I froze, my eyes searching him anxiously.

"Seth?" I whispered, but he had gone limp. "_Shit_!" I swore angrily, and gathered him in my arms, and stuck my leg out so it caught around a small tree trunk that was steady enough to hold our weight. I carefully pulled us up, and quickly set Seth down in the first even ground I found, a tiny clearing that gave me a good view of the rest of the hill that ended with jagged rocks. Ouch…

I leaned over Seth, sighing with relief when I found that the cuts on his body had been so shallow that his body had healed already, small smears of blood the only evidence that the cuts had been there at all. But his head…that was another story.

I tried to see without moving him too much, and found that his dark hair hid any blood that I might of seen, and I couldn't smell anything, so I assumed that he had just hit his head really hard, without breaking the skin. I put my hands against his fiery face, and leaned so my ear was against his chest. I didn't really _need_ to do it – I could hear his heart fine from where I was sitting – but it was such a natural thing to do, seeing as I could barely see his chest moving up and down from his shallow breathing.

His chest was warm, and I sighed as I heard the strong pumping of his heart, and let myself relax. Hm…Seth's chest was pretty comfortable; I almost savored the heat that flooded through me at the contact – he was bare-chested…as usual. Not that he didn't have a good body, just that it was kinda embarrassing when I lost my train of thought while talking to him – and I slowly let my eyes close. When I closed my eyes, my other senses took hold, and I smelled the warm, musky scent of Seth below me, along with that fruity sense to his smell. The grass was cool from the mist that clung to everything, and its smell in turn was cool, crisp, and fresh. The forest was completely silent, and I opened my eyes when I felt a hand gently rest on my lower back, warm fingers gently tracing patterns there. I looked up to see Seth opening his eyes, blinking rapidly. I smiled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…Ow, that fricken _hurt_!" He reached up to touch the back of his head gingerly, and he scowled. I laughed, and made to move away, but Seth pulled me closer, his eyes closing once more. I was going to protest when he said quietly.

"Just…stay here like this. For a bit, please…" I nodded, and sighed as I let myself relax, staring down at his calm face.

Seth was actually quite attractive, but it was only now that I fully allowed myself to _look_ at him. His nose was straight, ending with a slight rounded edge, so just imagine a more masculine button nose and that'll be what Seth's nose looks like. His eyes were wide-set, and ringed with long lashes that were the same color as his dark hair. His lips were full and dark pink, and when his mouth opened slightly bright white teeth glimmered from inside. His hair was shaggy and straight, going to his ears in choppy layers. His skin was the prettiest, however. It was warm, and like silk in the way that it was unblemished, flawless…and the color was just so _different _from my bone pale skin, like light and day. It was a soft russet color, and it was funny, because when he opened his eyes, his skin seemed pale in comparison because his eyes were even darker. His eyes were quite literally the windows to his soul, and you couldn't help but fall in love with him because his soul was just so–

My body felt like an attachment, my mind watching from afar as I leaned down and kissed his forehead, breathing in his warm scent.

His eyes snapped open, and stared into mine for a long moment, and I slowly pulled away, unsure of what I had just done.

I was officially insane.

That was confirmed when Seth's eyes softened, and he slowly rested his face against min, cheek to cheek, humming in contentment. It wasn't a kiss, but it sure felt like one, and what was crazier was that I didn't mind that fact one bit.

I don't know what was wrong with me. I was going insane. I couldn't be like this with Seth…but…it was just so good, and I couldn't see anything wrong with it really, other than the fact that he was a werewolf and I was a vampire.

I suddenly heard a gasp, and we broke apart to see Jasper standing there, his golden eyes wide. I groaned, and leaned my forehead against Seth's shoulder, silently wishing that the ground would reach up and swallow me whole.

This would've been completely fine in front of anyone…even _Emmett_! But Jasper…

Seth tried to speak. "H-Hey Jasper…what's up?"

Jasper didn't speak, and I cringed, knowing what his face would be like.

Man…this was just so embarrassing. Jasper sighed, and I heard him quickly walking away.

I glanced at Seth, who was grinning.

I hesitatingly smiled back. I couldn't see myself with Seth…not yet. But would Seth see it that way as well?

I had absolutely no idea.


	7. Chapter 6: I Can Conquer Anything

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long update...the fault is school, not me! Sorry if updates are slow, just hang with me! Please Review!!!!

This chapter's title comes from: _**Watch Me Shine**_**, by Vanessa Carlton **(you know...that song from Legally Blonde? Sigh...that movie is so amazing, in a corny, cliche way, but still amazing...)

* * *

_Chapter 6: I Can Conquer Anything_

I was on the roof of the Cullen household, watching as the sun rose behind the customary blanket of clouds that covered Forks. It was 6:00 in the morning…better get ready for school. It started at…oh yeah, 7:25.

I heard a patter behind me, and saw Alice peeking around the chimney, her golden eyes alight with excitement. I cringed at the look in her eyes as she scanned my face calculatingly.

"What are you planning, Alice?"

Alice held up her hands innocently. "Why so accusatory?"

"…"

Alice laughed quietly, and danced over to me, crouching beside me, her pearly teeth glimmering. "I just want to make your first day of high school as memorable as possible!"

"I doubt that me being your new dress-up doll will improve _anything_ about repeating high school…" I muttered, watching as the blindingly bright rays that were muted behind the clouds made my skin glow faintly. Alice giggled.

"Oh, it's not _that_ bad Terra! Think of how happy Seth'll be when he sees you all dressed up!" I growled, and stood up quickly.

"Why is everyone suddenly assuming that Seth and I are together?! We're _friends_!"

_Keep telling yourself that_, a sly voice whispered in my head, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Edward's. I growled at that voice that was now taking on Edward's shape, _Shut up Edward! No one asked you for your opinion!_

I heard Edward call out quizzically from the house; he was helping Bella make Jacob's breakfast. "What did I do now?"

I groaned. "Nothing…_yet_ anyway."

Edward read my mind a second later, and I knew that he did because he started laughing uncontrollably. What a _total_ lack of privacy…

Alice laughed, and I hated the knowing glimmer in her golden eyes. I turned away from her, and smiled as I saw Renesmee jumping over the river, and Alice waved to her happily.

"See, I'm making up Nessie too! C'mon…don't be a spoil sport…"

Alice was pulling the irresistible face, large shining eyes, trembling lower lip…I glowered at her before huffing out a sigh of acceptance. "_Fine_. But if you go overboard I'll never let you do anything to me, _ever_ again!"

Huh…_that_ sounded kind of weird. Oh well…

Alice jumped up and down in excitement, and with a giggle pulled me down with her to leap off of the roof, landing with a muted thud on the grass in front of Renesmee, who leapt at me with a grin. She put her hand to my face, her eyes bright and alive in the muted morning light.

_Renesmee and I, hand in hand, walking into Forks High School. _The tone of excitement was so strong that I almost felt a little excited myself, and then I remembered that I had already gone through high school.

I rolled my eyes. "I wish I had your enthusiasm. Jasper, don't even _think_ about it!" I glared at Jasper, who was suddenly by Alice's side, a mischievous glint in his golden eyes.

"You said you wanted some enthusiasm, so…"

I scowled. "I changed my mind. I'll stay like this, okay?"

Jasper grinned, and I turned on my heel and ran into the house before he could use his annoying ability on me. I heard Renesmee giggle, and I made my way up to Alice and Jasper's room, and into the massive closet, which connected to an equally large bathroom inside of it. I cringed at the masses of outfits laid out already, and I heard Renesmee enter behind me, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with excitement. Alice was already there before I had taken a step, and she immediately began.

"Pick one!"

I groaned, and Alice only smiled at me.

*******

I grimaced as Alice finished with my makeup – I had her keep it extremely light. I had never liked makeup – and stole a dreaded glance into the long mirror to my right. Ugh…why did I agree to this? I liked trying on clothes and everything…but not when Alice was involved. She literally had me try on hundreds of outfits, all in an hour, which must be some kind of record or something.

Though I had to admit…Alice was a miracle worker when it came to decorating, and not just people. As annoying as it must get sometimes, I could see when it would come in handy.

I sighed as she moved away, finally finished, and Renesmee grinned widely. I sighed, and turned around to fully stare at myself in the mirror. I had on long jeans, artfully faded and faintly tattered on my upper thigh and lower knee. I had on a long sleeved, emerald green turtle neck that went down to my middle thigh. On my feet was a pair of plain black Converse. I had outright refused to let her style my hair, not only because I knew if I trusted her with that, I'd end up looking ridiculous. But…the real reason was because I liked it better loose and free around my shoulders. It was by far the prettiest thing about me; my bright auburn hair that people said was almost a reddish auburn instead of just auburn. Call it vain if you will, but I stand by it.

My makeup was so light that I doubt anyone at the human school would notice. I was grateful for that, because if I looked anything like Esme or Bella…I would be getting plenty of stares. Oh joy. It was almost funny to think about those days in high school…fading human memories….those memories in which I wanted nothing more than for the gorgeous boy on the football team to smile at me.

Renesmee was in a sapphire blue dress that had long sleeves, and went to mid-thigh, and underneath she had dark gray tights. Her waist length bronze curls had been carefully arranged into two loose braids that hung down her front, tied with a blue ribbon at the ends. Black boots were on her tiny feet, tied with silver bangles at the ends.

Alice clapped her hands in delight, and dragged us down the stairs. I smirked as I compared Renesmee. She looked like a porcelain doll, breakable and breathtaking in an adorable, dressed-up way. Me…I'd compare myself to a wild, rebellious girl whose life story is all about running away from some drug-addict brother who secretly rapes her, but she wont tell anyone cuz she doesn't want anyone to worry about her and–

_Whoa_…my imagination can get out of control sometimes…

I sighed, and looked up from our position at the bottom of the stairs to see that the entire Cullen family was waiting downstairs for us, smiles on their flawless faces. Esme was staring at Renesmee and I with such tender love that I felt my throat close up slightly, and forced myself to look away from her.

Bella and Edward were the closest to us, and they moved towards Renesmee without a word, hugging her tightly. I smiled slightly, and blinked as everyone moved past me to crowd around Renesmee as well. I swallowed hard, and moved past them. Edward's eyes flashed to my face in concern at my melancholy thoughts, but I smiled and waved him off, darting out the door and into the cool morning air. I breathed deeply, and hugged myself tightly.

I don't know why I'm surprised. Renesmee was part of their family, the child they've watched grow up since she came into the world. Of course they would be more drawn and more inclined to approach her then they were to me. I was just a crazed, smart-alec vampire that is temporarily staying with their family. No one special, right?

I couldn't let Edward feel sorry, as I knew he did when he looked at me in there. It wasn't his fault though…it wasn't anyone's fault except for mine.

I had always been adverse into making new friends, not knowing how, really. People saw me as aloof, kinda standoffish, at first glance. But it wasn't like I meant to be that way…it was just me.

Huh…this reminded me of whenever I was in one of those musicals in high school…you know when the actors come out into the audience after its over? Well, when everyone came out, the people went wild and started hugging everyone in sight. But there was no one who cared about _me_ in there, so I'd just get a glance and then they'd move past me to hug someone else. I knew that it wasn't personal…but it still hurt.

Sorry if that makes no sense…I'm hardly making any sense to myself…

I laughed quietly to myself, and sniffed the air carefully, and darted into the woods, sending a quick explanation to Edward in my thoughts.

_I'm going to school. Tell Renesmee I'll wait for her at the school entrance, okay?_

I didn't take the time to see if Edward had heard me, instead darting into the woods and jumping up so I was on the higher branches. I jumped from branch to branch, and relished in the cool, untainted air blew through my hair and filled my senses with its freshness.

Ugh…I had to repeat high school. My human memories were cloudy, but I recall the drama of it, the idiotic social games we played…ugh I got so sick of it…

That wouldn't happen this time. I knew better, and it wasn't like I would get close enough to any of the humans to actually have relationships with any of them. I had nothing to worry about. But…it was going to be just so _boring_.

Carlisle had enlisted Renesmee and I into the tenth grade class, and I sighed at the thought of dealing with all those immature fifteen year old idiots in there…it was just so annoying.

I was almost to the school, and I caught the scent of humans nearby.

I almost started after them, but I forced my muscles to relax, and breathed deeply. The scent ripped through my senses like knives, and I leaned against the tree nearest to me, focusing on putting the scent aside. It was slightly harder than it was with Renesmee, but I managed it after a few minutes. It was still in my thoughts, but I could now focus on why I was here…why I could _not_ screw this up. I had to do it. To prove to Jasper that I was _more _than the bloodthirsty monster he expected me to be.

"Hey." I heard Seth's voice beside me, and I glanced over at him in slight surprise; I hadn't noticed him approach. He was sitting casually next to me, legs sprawled on the branch below him, his shaggy hair blowing gently in the breeze. Damn him and his…prettiness. I could never be mad at him for more than a few minutes…it was embarrassing.

But now, I couldn't find the will to smile back at him. "Hey."

"Edward asked me to give you these." Seth held out a small container, and I opened them to see bright blue-green contacts. "He said that they'll last you through the day, seeing as Carlisle's been testing them for the past few years, and they've all experimented with it. But that you should take them out after you get back to the house, cuz then Carlisle has to do something with them to keep them from dissolving after being out of you eyes…or something like that…" Seth frowned, and I smiled slightly, patting his arm in thanks, and quickly placing the contacts in my eyes.

It was a bit irritating at first, but then they were in and I soon forgot about them. It was little less clear then I was used to as a vampire, but I almost welcomed it. It made me feel less like a monster and more of a human. If that was even possible.

Seth grinned. "Was that the color of your eyes before?"

"Yeah. What, you like them better?"

"Eh…I think they're much less sexy then reddish-orange-gold, but that's just me." Seth clapped a hand over his mouth in shock, and I laughed. Seth was just so _open_, it was a nice comparison to the secretive vampires I lived with currently.

"Thanks. Do you want to walk me to the entrance? Make sure I don't go around killing people?" I asked, trying to make my voice teasing and lighthearted. But a small part of me was serious. Seth grinned, and poked me in the forehead.

"Sure."

I smiled with him, and with an unspoken signal we both slid off of the tree branch and landed noiselessly on the ground. We carefully slowed our walk to what I guessed was normal for humans, and we walked silently up the sidewalk.

I saw a group of human boys hanging out by the entrance, and when we approached, one of them stopped talking mid-sentence, his eyes wide and shocked as he nudged his friends hastily, and gestured silently. They all turned, and their mouths seemed to drop at the same time as we passed them on our way up the stairs. I glanced at Seth, who was bristling at the boys, and I raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't comment.

I heard them whispering excitedly as we walked away, and their whispers were as clear as if they had been standing right next to me.

"Hey, who's _that_?"

"She's hot!"

"No _duh_, genius!"

Okay…I was a bit flattered. Just a bit. Not enough to make me smile, but enough to make my walk become somewhat of a strut. And then I quickly corrected myself, but not before Seth saw me. He started laughing, and I kicked him in the ankle, and he hissed in pain, still chuckling. I scowled at him. I was very happy to find that it was quite easy to put aside the scents, maybe so long around Renesmee had prepared me more than I had realized.

We were walking toward the office when I suddenly caught the scent of Renesmee behind me, along with Jacob. I grinned, and smiled as Renesmee pranced towards us, seemingly oblivious to the ogles she was receiving from nearly every single boy in the hallway. Jacob wasn't as oblivious, and he sent cowering glares to every single guy whose eyes strayed anywhere other than her face. I giggled behind my hand, and smiled at Renesmee as we walked into the office.

The receptionist's eyes widened as she took in the sight of two huge boys who looked to be in college at least, and then two considerably younger looking girls who probably looked as though they stepped out of a fairy-tale. She coughed lightly, and Renesmee smiled at her, making the woman smile before she could stop herself.

"Hello, girls. How can I help you?"

I smiled, and spoke. Renesmee still didn't like to speak…which would get problematic in her classes. How would I sort that one out? "Hello, my name is Terra Hale, and this is my cousin, Renesmee Cullen. I'm not sure if you remember, but last week our grandfather, Carlisle Cullen, came in to enlist us in Forks High School."

"O-Oh, yes, I remember. Wait…can you be the daughter of Emmett and Rosalie Cullen?" Her eyes frowned, and I smiled sheepishly, nodding. Man…I was too good of a liar for my own good.

"Yeah…I just kept my mother's name, you know, so people don't get confused."

The receptionist smiled knowingly. "Of course. And you must be Edward and Bella's daughter!" She smiled warmly at Renesmee, who nodded brightly. "I see so much of your father in you…" She seemed slightly embarrassed, and quickly busied herself with getting their schedules, turning her back on them for a few moments.

I stole a glance at Jacob, who was grinning, his eyes sparkling. Seth was trying to keep a straight face, but my look sent him over the edge, and he bit down on his fist to keep from making a sound as he laughed. Renesmee sighed softly, and leaned into me softly, her eyes soft and distant.

I patted her head gently, and she grinned up at me, touching my hand gently.

_Renesmee and I were in a field of flowers, and she was holding my hand, smiling exuberantly. The joy on her face was almost too much to bear, like staring into the sun. There was feeling of contentment, of acceptance that made me warm on the inside. _

She ended the vision, and smiled, watching me slowly blink.

"You…love me?" Seth and Jacob both blinked in surprise, and Jacob chuckled, glancing at Seth with amusement in his eyes. I wonder why that was.

Renesmee grinned even more widely, nodding vigorously. I blinked quickly, feeling the irritating feeling of my eyes wanting to cry, but having no way to do so. I hugged her gently with one arm, and she smiled against my shoulder.

The receptionist turned back – all of that had happened in a matter of seconds – holding two yellow slips of paper. She handed it to us, and I smiled when I confirmed that she and I had identical schedules. No doubt Carlisle had arranged that.

Renesmee carefully glanced at her schedule, her warm brown eyes memorizing as efficiently as I was, and we both put away our schedules. I loved the fact that I could now remember anything I looked at, even if it was only one time. Perfect recall. Amazing.

I thanked the receptionist, and we exited the office. We had a few minutes to get to class, and Seth and Jacob quickly said goodbye. Jacob looked around, and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. It was so quick that it was almost blurred, and I giggled as he quickly walked away, face burning. Renesmee was blushing furiously, and she walked with her head down toward her class, not even waiting for me to catch up. I turned to Seth, who was staring at me as if he wanted to do the same thing as Jacob had, but was restraining himself. Weird…I was probably imagining it. I smiled, and hugged him gently for a few moments.

"Thanks for walking me here, it was nice."

"No problem."

I grinned, and pulled away, running after Renesmee, turning to wave at Seth once more. He smiled, and waved back before turning and quickly walking away down the steps. I turned back to Renesmee, who was waiting for me.

"Let's go!" She said in excitement, and her musical voice echoed beautifully in the vacant hall. She was just too adorable for her own good sometimes. I mean, it should be against the law that someone should be able to look so beautiful and not be some kind of goddess...

"Yeah, let's go." I said with a smile, and she grinned at me.

You never know…with Renesmee around, things might be as bad as I imagined that they would be.

But then again…things could go just as badly no matter _who_ was with me.

I'd just have to wait and see, wouldn't I?


	8. Chapter 7: Chains Off My Soul

Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it, please tell me if its still good, cuz im getting a little iffy. :P

this chapter's title came from the song **_Overcome_, by Jordin Sparks**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Chains Off My Soul_

I glanced at Renesmee as we walked silently into our first class; which was Algebra II. The room was large, and there was a large whiteboard that covered the far wall, the wall that all of the desks, which were in rows, faced towards. Many of the kids were already there, laughing carelessly, and I tried to shuffle to the seat farthest to the back. Renesmee's eyes, even in the face of dreadful, tedious math, were excited. Her lips turned upwards in a smile as she caught me staring at her, and she touched my hand inconspicuously as we sat down. There was a group of boys sitting near us, and their mouths dropped. I ignored them, Renesmee's image already clouding my thoughts.

_Gentle light poured down on me, and the scent of warm grass – with the hint of something refreshingly fruity – wafted over me in a mist as someone's fingers gently touched my head. I was sitting in the large chair, feeling those soft and reassuring fingers thread through my hair. _ _There was a feeling to the scene, a strong sense of reassurance and comfort. _

I snorted. "I'm not worried." I muttered, pulling away from her hand, and her eyes glowed affectionately as she grinned at me, facing forward as the teacher walked to the front of the class. He was a middle-aged man, with dark hair and eyes, his arms and legs were extremely muscled, and his hair was carelessly tousled with hair gel. I suppressed a laugh as he spoke. Just imagine the attempt at a laid back surfer that looked focused…intense, and then he spoke. My promise to not let anything affect me in this school was gone in an instant. Dear god…this voice was going to kill me.

It was a nasally, high pitched voice that made me immediately think of the typical bad guys in those corny cartoons, the ones that kinda ruin their entire _evil _act with the fact that they sound like four year olds…

"Class, I'm your Algebra II teacher, Mr. Sage. Today, we'll start by getting out a piece of paper and copying these problems" He gestured at the board, which was crammed with problems ", which will be due at the end of the period. If you don't finish, you have to come in at lunch and finish them. There will be no talking. Get started."

Jeez…what a great introduction. I could feel my brain shutting down already.

I smirked at Renesmee, who was looking a little less excited then before. Finally, she's starting to get it. I silently began to copy down the problems, which were surprisingly easy, seeing as my new mind was much faster and more efficient then before. It took Renesmee a bit longer to finish her problems, but in the end we both finished in less than ten minutes. The rest of the students were struggling to finish the problems, whispering amongst themselves in frustration. I sighed, and Renesmee and I glanced at each other briefly. I got out a piece of paper, and quickly wrote on it, slipping it over to Renesmee.

_Having fun yet?_

Renesmee's mouth twitched, and she raised an eyebrow at me before her hand flowed across the paper like water, and when she gave me back the paper, a line of beautiful calligraphy written below my hasty cursive.

_Of course! Just because the math is boring doesn't mean that the rest of the day will be like this…_

_Keep believing that…_

_Think of all the people we'll meet! I mean, we'll actually have _human_ friends!_

I blinked slowly as I read that line, and memories of Faith rushed in, her bubbly laugh as she flirted with the boy that was in her History class, twirling her straight blonde hair around her forefinger nervously, throwing me nervous glances as the boy stumbled to answer. Oh…clueless Faith. She just couldn't see that Tom – the boy she was infatuated with – was crazy about her. They had eventually gotten together, but only after a month of awkward conversations and attempts at flirting.

I smiled as I remembered the feeling of frustration at my best friend's ignorance, and the word that was boldly underlined and the one next to it seemed to jump out at me.

_human friends!_

I bit my lip, and my fingers traced lightly over the words, making tiny smears that blurred the words – the ink was still wet. I blinked rapidly as my eyes smarted, and without a word I tore the paper up into little pieces, my strong fingers tearing so quickly that anyone paying attention would have found it strange to see a piece of paper seemingly shred out of thin air.

Renesmee's eyebrows rose in surprise, and I shook my head, and wrote quickly – on a new piece of paper of course.

_You shouldn't write…things like that. Someone might get suspicious._

_I'm sorry, Terra._

She wasn't just apologizing about referencing that we weren't exactly human. I knew this, and I smiled at her.

_It's okay. Just don't do it again._

_Okay._

I smiled at her again, and quickly put the paper in my bag when the boy in front of me turned around, and his mouth dropped as he lost his train of thought.

I was just a _bit _flattered.

He was pretty good-looking, in a human sort of way, with short dark blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes that widened as they took me in, and pale skin that was almost translucent. I smiled at him, and struggled to keep my seat as I heard his heartbeat quicken deliciously…the blood rushing through pale blue veins that were–

I forced myself to focus as the boy spoke. "Uh, hi. I was…uh…just wondering if you could help me out with this problem. You seem to know what you're doing." His face flushed as he caught my eye, and I actually had to grip the plastic seat between my fingers to keep from rising from my seat. I felt the fragile blue plastic bend effortlessly under my hand, and let go before it could snap. Renesmee's careful eyes were on me, and saw that she was ready to interfere. I smiled at her, and smiled even more widely at the boy…Luke.

"Sure…let me see your paper."

I frowned as Luke's blush deepened seemingly for no reason as I finished speaking, and he came to himself after a few seconds, quickly showing me the problem he was having trouble with. I quickly explained what to do, and gently shoved the paper back at him, and even then it must have expressed some of my edginess, because he smiled at me with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I take it that you don't like school?"

I shook my head curtly.

"I'm Luke, by the way. What's your name?" He asked, smiling, and I sighed.

"Terra Hale. Nice to meet you, Luke." I smiled back at him, and his heartbeat sped up again for a few moments before settling down. I deliberately looked down at my paper, focusing on the problems drawn there.

Mr. Sage gave me a stern look before returning to his laptop. I saw the teacher glance at me once more, and when he saw that I was listening to Luke talk uncertainly about what sport he would do this semester, wrote something on a slip of paper while looking at the role sheet. He wrote down my name. I tilted my head a bit, and even though I was across the room, saw what he had written messily, easily reading it upside down.

Ms. Terra Hale. Talkative, give detention if disruptive during future classes.

I scowled, and slumped down in my chair, and Luke's eyes lowered to his hands, and he looked almost frightened. Renesmee, who was passing me to sharpen her pencil, _accidentally _brushed my shoulder with her hand, and an image of my murderous face flashed before my eyes.

Wow…no wonder Luke looked scared out of his pants.

I smiled my thanks at Renesmee, and quickly made my face emotionless, and smiled slightly at Luke.

"Sorry, I just _really_ don't like math. School in general sucks…but math is the worst. What were you saying? Something about soccer?"

Luke brightened, and he grinned back. He immediately started talking about sports again, and I listened with genuine interest. I had always been interested in sports. Soccer was my favorite, but volleyball was fun too.

Another boy whispered to his neighbor, glancing suggestively at Luke as we talked. I focused on Luke, but couldn't help hear the whispers.

"Hey, look at who Luke's targeted! The new hottie of Forks High School."

"What do you mean? Luke's the only guy I know who hasn't kissed a girl yet! He wouldn't target anyone like that, right off the bat. And besides…the darker haired one is much cuter."

"Eh…I still think that the other one is hotter. And the brown haired one is taken; didn't you see that huge Quileute kid before class? They were kissing and everything…so…"

I smirked as the other boy whined in annoyance. "Dammit!"

"I'm pretty sure that the tall reddish-brown haired one is still single…I'm going to try and find out."

"Just ask Luke later, I bet he'll know. She's intimidating as hell…"

I felt my eye twitching, and I leaned around Luke, who was staring at me in confusion, to stare at the two boys who were glancing at me. I raised an eyebrow, and they both flushed.

I whispered, loud enough for them to hear. "I'm single. Thanks for having the courage to ask me…it _really_ makes me want to consider you as anything besides teenage idiots."

They both flushed even more, and turned around, shoulders slumped. I smirked slightly, and froze as Luke's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"How could you hear them?"

I laughed quietly, and hurried to keep the surprise off of my face. "I just have really good hearing, that's all. Don't look so worried, I'm not anything to be worried about, honestly!"

Yeah, just be careful of the fact that I can crush your skull with one finger, and that my teeth will inject you with venom that will turn you into a vampire, which is what I am, by the way. Besides that, everything's normal.

Luke didn't seem entirely convinced, but he let it go, and asked what sport I would do this year. I smiled wryly to myself before answering.

"I…don't know. My parents don't like me playing. I tend to…lose a bit of control when it comes to any type of competition."

Oh boy did I lose control. I was almost embarrassing how many times Edward had commented that I lost half of my battles with Emmett because I let my competitiveness get in the way of actually using my head to find a way to beat him. Even when I was human, I was extremely competitive. I wouldn't give up until I beat the other person, and if I lost, I would work that much harder so I could beat them next time.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, parents can be pretty stupid sometimes, can't they?"

I tried to imagine Emmett and Rosalie exerting any mature parental authority over me, and laughed out loud. It was impossible to see them like that, if anyone was like that with me, it was Carlisle and Esme. _Not_ Emmett and Rosalie, who felt like siblings.

"Yeah, totally."

The bell rang loudly in my ears, and Mr. Sage excused us, and I packed everything into my bag, and rose with Renesmee. Luke suddenly seemed to notice her, and smiled.

"Oh, hello. Are you and Terra sisters? I noticed that you came in together."

I smiled. Luke seemed mature for his age, and I could tell that he was a genuinely _nice _person, and it made me much more open toward him. I was about to speak for Renesmee when she smiled sweetly at him, and spoke quietly.

"No, we're cousins. I'm Renesmee Cullen." She held out a hand, and the two teens shook hands. Luke grinned, blushing as she gave him a breath-taking smile. I saw the two who had been whispering before staring at Renesmee – she hadn't spoken loud enough for them to hear her – with wide eyes. I glared at them, and they quickly sped up out the door. Luke took out his schedule, and as he ran a hand through his hair I felt my stomach clench as the tantalizing human scent hit me like a ton of bricks, and I turned so that it looked like I was looking at the white board behind us, but I was really breathing in the scent of Renesmee's hair, which was a relief from the scent of pure human blood.

Renesmee glanced over at his schedule, and smiled widely. Luke glanced over at me, and I smiled at him, and glanced at his schedule as well, and I let out a breath of surprise.

He was in every single class with us, except sixth period, in which he had High School Instrumental instead of Creative Writing AP.

Weird.

"You have every class with us except for Instrumental."

Luke looked immeasurably pleased, and his chest puffed out just a bit, enough to make me laugh to myself. "That's awesome!"

Renesmee laughed with me, and he grinned even more widely, and held out an arm, bowing slightly. His eyes sparkled with laughter.

"May I escort you to our next class then, ladies?"

Mr. Sage's voice snapped. "Mr. Dallas, stop being an idiot and get out before you make Ms. Hale and Ms Cullen late!"

Luke flushed, and was about to lower his arm when Renesmee darted forward and linked her arm with his, beaming. I grinned, and stepped out of the door first, waiting for them to follow.

I walked ahead of them, wanting to vanish into the ground when the two idiots behind me actually started _marching _down the hall, and even started half-skipping at one point. What complete _idiots_.

I smiled to myself as we made our way to our next class, me quietly walking in front while Luke and Renesmee walked together behind me, their laughter echoing in the halls as we went.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I sighed as I leaned against the rock besides me, and ran a hand through my hair as I stared out into the crashing waves that were as dark and gray as the sky above it. The beach was silent, empty, except for me. I liked the silence; it gave me time to think without my thoughts being analyzed backwards and forwards by a certain overprotective, increasingly irritating werewolf sister.

I sighed, and sank down so I was sitting in the gritty sand, glancing up at the sky that had begun to ripple and darken even more as the huge blanket of clouds began to move over Forks.

It was going to rain soon.

The thought of the cold rain didn't faze me; it hadn't for quite a while. Why would I have any reason to worry?

It was ridiculous, and I always laughed when Mom told me to pack a rain jacket whenever I went on patrol.

I sighed again, and let my eyes snap toward the sound of a car approaching on the narrow road. I relaxed when I saw that it was Jacob, his eyes causal and untroubled. Well, they were still a bit tense, but that was only because he wasn't around Renesmee.

My eyes probably liked like that too. I hated having Terra out of my sight, and even worse was the thought of some high school boy eyeing her like I know those idiots do…like a piece of meat eagerly waiting to be eaten. It made me sick inside, and I found it hard to smile at Jacob as he strode across the sand, eyes finding me with a small amount of surprise.

"Hey, Seth. Thought you'd be on patrol or something."

"Nope."

Jacob laughed at my curt tone, and I glared lightly at him. I hated how he sometimes still made me feel like the puny fifteen-year-old I had been seven years ago. It was so annoying.

"What are _you _doing here Jake?"

"The same thing you are, idiot. Biding the time until school lets out. Which is in," He checked his watch. "only two more hours."

I frowned, and felt a drop of water hit my face. Jacob sat next to me, and we both stared out at the water that was suddenly becoming dotted with hundreds of raindrops that soon soaked my bare shoulders and torso and dotted the fabric of my jeans.

I wished so badly that I could be in high school with her. I'd retake high school gladly if it meant I could be with her more than I already was, but even though I could've done it, I knew that she'd get irritated. She liked her personal space, and if I went too far I'd find myself tied to a tree somewhere. She was just unpredictable like that.

One of the things I loved about her.

It was funny, how little I noticed the animalistic side of me urging me to be near her, urging me to make her mine. Yes, I loved her because that more instinctive side of me forced me to, but I loved her for so much more than that. She wasn't just the girl I imprinted upon, she was my best friend, my family, the love of my life, all wrapped up into one word.

Terra.

I remembered the feeling of her cheek against mine, the coldness jarring sharply with the heat of my skin, but at the same time it sent flares of unfamiliar heat down my spine at the same time. It wasn't the heat of transformation…it was different. It was the only time in my life I had actually felt too hot for my skin.

I glanced at Jacob, and remembered him kissing Renesmee at school earlier, and scowled. I couldn't do that to Terra…I don't even know when I'll be brave enough to risk ruining my friendship with her. I could tell that she saw me as just a friend, and I treasured that too much to try to push her to the next step. But if I wasn't careful, my body would betray me.

I wanted her.

So much it was painful.

But I couldn't have her. Not yet. Maybe not for a few years. Ugh…that seemed like _forever_.

But at least we had forever. Forever to love her, forever to watch her as she smiled, to see her smile at _me_. That was the best thing.

_Terra _was the best thing.

Ugh…if I'm not careful, I'll end up sounding like Quil. Now _that_ boy was the definition of _past the point of no return_. He was such a nuisance to be around, because he'd never stop talking or thinking about Claire. I mean, he never left her side, and though that was all well and good, seeing as she was his imprint, it got annoying. He needed to have a life _outside_ of Claire.

I mean, what if she chose someone else? Not likely, but what if it happened? Quil would have to swallow his grief and support her, because that would be what she needed.

Even when his heart would be breaking as he watched her kiss someone else, get married to someone else…die with someone else. And he would do nothing. Just let the fire consume him, and try to live past the pain…

I felt my chest clench, and I realized I wasn't talking about Quil anymore.

I glanced at Jacob, and asked quietly. "Hey, Jake."

"Yeah?"

"What would you do…if Nessie chose someone else?"

Jacob's shoulders jerked in surprise, and he turned to stare at me. "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"What would you do?"

Jacob sighed, and his eyes darkened. "You remember what happened with Bella…when I…"

I cringed. That time had been…dark, a cold and sorrow-filled time for us as a pack. Jacob had been in agony, tearing himself apart from the inside, burning every human emotion as he ran faster and faster…away from anything that let him feel the pain that he was feeling.

Jacob turned to stare at the cliff that rose above us like a looming sentinel. "Imagine that…but a hundred times worse. Bella wasn't even my _imprint_, and I felt like that over her! If Nessie did that to me…I'd, I'd…" His voice seemed strangled, and I saw his hands were clenched.

"What?"

Jacob took a deep breath, and turned to look at me, and his eyes bored into me. "I'd let her go. It would kill me, but I'd do it. I'd always be around, waiting for the other bastard to leave her, so I could be with her again, so I could be there for her."

I frowned, and the rain seemed even louder in the silence.

Jacob spoke quietly. "Don't worry about Terra, Seth. She loves you too much to let you go."

"As a friend." I said emotionlessly.

"Trust me, you're much more than a friend to her, man. You can't see it, but she really loves you, she just doesn't understand it yet."

I smirked. "Since when did you become so in tuned to me and Terra's feelings?"

"Dude, I don't have to get _in tuned_. It's pretty obvious."

"How obvious? On a scale of one to ten."

"Twenty."

"Jake, you can't choose that, it's–"

"Too bad. Twenty."

I rolled my eyes, and Jacob punched my arm before pulling me to my feet. "Now, c'mon! Edward is making cinnamon rolls for us back at the house! Nessie likes them too; so don't eat all of them!"

I laughed, and we both jumped into his truck, and drove toward the Cullen's house. I couldn't help glancing at the clock.

One hour and forty-five minutes.

Damn.

.


	9. Chapter 8: This Is My Life

PLease review!!! :D

This chapter's title came from **_This Is My Life_, by Skillet**

* * *

Chapter 8: This Is My Life

I put my pen down with a sigh, and glanced over the pages that made up the short story I had just finished writing. Renesmee was staring with wide eyes; her short story was only two pages, while mine was twelve.

I'm just _really_ good at writing.

It's always been a passion of mine, the one thing that I can say I have a talent for, the one thing that makes me special. I can do it for hours and not even notice time passing, like I'm in a dream. Aunt Grace had always told me – with a dark scowl on her face – that I should spend less time imagining ideas for stories and spend more time learning to behave like a girl should act; polite, respectful, obedient, and reserved…in other words, a puppet that doesn't do anything on her own.

Bleh.

I mechanically stapled my pages together, and handed them up to the girl in front of me, ignoring her gawks at the size of my packet. I glanced over at Renesmee, who was still aghast. I pursed my lips at her, and she grinned, patting my hand gently.

I smiled back, as the bell rang with a piercing clarity, making me wince softly. I kept forgetting how much _better _my hearing was, I heard everything, even things that shouldn't be heard, like the sound of eyelashes colliding as someone blinked. It was faint, but I still heard it. The loud noises…they were even louder, so blaring that I could hardly hear myself think.

I stood along with the other students, and Renesmee and I quickly walked toward the entrance to the school, and we saw a familiar truck in the street, parked close to the curb, two russet skinned boys leaning against the truck's rusty door, huge grins splitting their faces when they caught sight of us.

Jacob's grin was bright enough to light the entire city for a year, I swear.

I laughed as Renesmee's face lit up, and she was suddenly in Jacob's arms, and he swung her around in a circle, both of them holding each other tightly. Renesmee was so tiny that Jacob seemed to swallow her whole when he hugged her, and it made me laugh as I saw them, but it also made me want to cry.

It was so beautiful, the love they possessed, and it hurt to see them look at each other the way they were at the moment, not speaking, but communicating so much at the same time.

Seth punched me in the shoulder lightly, and I kicked him playfully, and he put his arm around my shoulders tightly, leading me to the front seat. He opened the front door, and I slipped into the seat, smiling my thanks, and I looked back at the happy couple that were currently heading in the opposite direction, fingers intertwined.

Seth seemed to sense my confusion, because he chuckled.

"Jake brought his bike, Renesmee likes riding with him."

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess."

Seth put the keys into the ignition, and the engine roared to life. Seth chuckled once more when he heard it, and when I asked him why he laughed even louder.

"Oh…it's just that it reminds me of Bella's old truck, the one Charlie got her when she was still human. It was even worse than this." He waved his hand randomly, and I assumed he was talking about the deafening sound that rang in my ears.

I nodded, and Seth was about to pull out when Luke's voice called from the stairs.

"Terra!" I looked over to wave at him, and glared at Seth, who growled under his breath.

"What's _your_ problem?"

Before the werewolf could answer, I opened the door to meet Luke halfway across the lawn, not trusting that Seth would remain calm. What was he mad about, anyway? Ugh, he makes my head hurt…figuratively, of course.

Luke flushed as I smiled at him.

"Hey Luke, what's up?"

I deliberately stopped breathing as his heartbeat quickened, and was glad he kept it quick.

"I-I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime, maybe with Renesmee too, just so w-we get to know each other, you know?" His face was bright red, and I smiled before I could stop myself.

I mean, I wasn't going to lie; Luke was exactly the kind of guy that, as I human, I should be drooling over. Tall, cute, muscular…bright blue eyes, and short blondish-brown hair…

I was attracted to him, sort of, but now my heart seemed…more mature. I was searching for something that was more than he could give me. I knew I could be happy with Luke – if I could somehow resist killing him and not reveal my secret that I was a vampire – but I would always have more to give, while as a human I knew that he couldn't meet those demands of my soul. And the fact that he was a human and would die in less than a century was really depressing.

But I couldn't stop myself from smiling at him, because I _was_ attracted to him. Hey, I'm still a girl, even though I'm a vampire.

"Of course!"

"R-Really?!"

I giggled. "I'm pretty sure that "of course" means "yes"…."

He flushed. "Uh, yeah, totally. I'll see you around, right?"

"Yep!"

He sprinted off, after smiling in relief, and I could hear his heart thumping like a humming bird's wings. I smiled. He was a sweet kid…even though he was technically five years younger than I was.

I headed back to the car, to find Seth shaking so violently that the entire car was vibrating. I frowned, and with a scowl pulled him from the car, and we made our way across the street.

His skin was burning against my cool fingers, and he was shaking so violently that I quickened my pace, and I was running by the time we reached the trees, going into a full out sprint when we were shielded by the trees.

After we got a few miles away, I let him go and turned to face him, glaring.

"Okay, what's _up_ with you?"

Seth's eyes gleamed, and I saw that it took a great deal of control to keep his voice level. "What's up with _you_?!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! What are you doing, flirting with that _boy_?!" He spat out the word 'boy', as if it was bitter medicine on his tongue. I raised an eyebrow, and studied him carefully, deliberately moving to sit on a upraised root, leaning my chin on my hands in thought.

Seth was furious, angrier than I had ever seen him. He was tense, every muscle coiled and ready to spring, his dark eyes wide and glinting with…what was it? Anger, sorrow…_jealousy_?

Was that it?

I frowned. "Seth, you're not…jealous, are you? I mean, it's not like you and I are going out or anything."

Seth flinched as if he had been whipped, but went on, with even more anger this time. "He's _human_, Terra. You're a _vampire_!"

I snapped back. "_You're_ a werewolf, Seth, but that doesn't seem to prevent us from being friends, now does it?"

Seth growled, his shoulders tense. "I'm also much less breakable than your _precious_ Luke is!"

"Hey, what the hell? I _just_ met this guy, and you seem to have the _ridiculous_ idea that we're romantically involved or something!"

"He asked you out!"

"So what!" Seth's eyes widened, and I groaned. "Seth, so what if I like him? I know it'll never work out, but why not enjoy it while it lasts? It's not like I can ever be with him, he'd die, get old, while I stayed the same…" I was whispering by the end, and I sat back down. Seth had stopped shaking, but his brow was still furrowed in anger.

"You could turn him into a vampire…just like Edward did to Bella."

My head snapped up, and Seth took a step back at the expression on my face. "I will _never_ change anyone into a vampire. Even if they beg me to, I will _not_. I wish someone could have said _no_ for me…" I rested my head against the tree, and Seth chuckled.

"You sound just like Rose…"

I wanted to ask what he meant by that, but decided not to.

I muttered to myself. "It I ever _was_ to be with anyone, it'd have to be with a vampire that doesn't feed on humans…and chances of _that_ are pretty slim basing on what Carlisle's told me."

Seth flushed for no apparent reason. "You don't have to be with a vampire."

I snorted. "Who else? I would hurt anyone else, I could kill them by just not thinking before I hug them, or kiss them…" I shuddered, quickly closing my mouth, and Seth seemed to be frustrated, his eyes darkening. I frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Fine…whatever." I said curtly, standing. I was still a little miffed; he had no right to get mad at me for being friendly with a guy. What was his problem? It wasn't like he owned me, or anything…

I started running toward the house, and Seth, I assumed, went back to get his car. We didn't speak as we departed, and I was glad. I didn't really feel like talking to Seth at the moment. I needed to think.

I was hungry, too.

I felt a stab of regret…the one I usually hunted with was Seth; he was the only one I felt perfectly comfortable hunting with. The others intimidated me with their dangerous flawlessness, and I really did like watching Seth phase into a wolf. It was _so_cool…

I shook my head, and jumped across the river, landing soundlessly on the edge of the thick grass field, staring at the silent house. There was no one there, I could smell the empty rooms from here, and I sighed, standing sharply. I unconsciously took out my contacts, and placed them in the small white container.

I ran to the door, and slipped inside, not surprised by the emptiness that welcomed me. The rich smell of frosting and cinnamon filled my nose, along with the smells of turkey sandwiches, and I sighed. They must all be at work, or hunting…it made me lonely to think about.

Like I said before, it was hard to be mad at Seth for more than an hour, at the most. I was already wishing that I hadn't said anything…that I had just let it go…

I curled up on the couch, closing my eyes. It was the position that allowed me to think the most, even though I couldn't sleep, it was relaxing somehow.

Seth.

I didn't understand…why did I always get these feelings when I was near him? I didn't like him like that, that's what I kept telling myself.

I didn't want to hurt him.

I loved him, in a way, and if I hurt him I would never be able to forgive myself. Without him…this whole vampire thing would've driven me crazy a long time ago, he was the rope that kept me tied to sanity.

I didn't want to be forced into love, I wanted to be free. I wanted the freedom to choose whom I went with, even though I knew that they couldn't be human, which cut out a large portion of the men on Earth.

_"You don't have to be with a vampire." _

What did Seth mean by that?

Before I could think about it some more, the door opened, and Renesmee and Jacob walked in, looking surprised – and slightly disappointed, to my utter disgust – that the couch was occupied. I didn't want to even _think_ about what they were planning to do…oh, that made me even sadder. If Seth had been here, I could've laughed about it with him.

"Oh, hey Terra." Jacob exclaimed, and Renesmee grinned.

"You're home." Her soft voice said calmly, and I raised an eyebrow.

"I know, it's such a disappointment. Sorry for ruining your…uh…plans."

They both flushed, and I felt a smile turning up my lips. They were so innocently cute, and yet not innocent at all. Oh, damn…I'm thinking about their plans, I _told_ myself not to!

Jacob laughed it off, and the two hungry teens drifted off toward the cinnamon rolls that were still warm in the oven. Oh, I wish I could still eat those things…I had really loved them.

They both came back with huge plates of lunch, with a cinnamon roll on the side. Jacob tore into his, and Renesmee mirrored him, and I was distracted by the sounds of their chewing, and opened an eye to stare at them for a moment.

I sighed, and closed my eye again, and after a minute all went quiet. I smelled another familiar scent fill the room as the door opened, and I heard Jacob's loud voice ring in my ears.

"Hey, Seth! I thought you and Terra were coming home together."

I forced my eyes to remain closed, and I heard Seth's sigh. "We didn't."

I felt him sit next to me, and I deliberately turned my shoulders away from him. I was still mad at him, sort of, and I wanted him to say sorry before I forgave him. I felt the heat of his closeness, and smelled his musky smell…and wished he would hurry up.

I want to be normal with him again.

I heard Jacob cough nervously, and opened my eyes to see him and Renesmee looking at each other in embarrassment. Jacob stretched, and made his way to the door.

"Hey, Nessie, want to go for another ride?"

Renesmee was nodding before he finished, and the two disappeared. I rolled my eyes, and glanced over at Seth, who was staring at me with dark eyes.

I could never stop marveling at how expressive his eyes were…like windows to his soul. They were really pretty, too, so dark they were almost black, but when the light hit them I could see flickers of hazel and brown. There was calmness in them, and I looked away from him.

"Terra."

I looked at him, and he leaned forward to touch my cheek, and I shivered for no apparent reason. It was weird, and he leaned forward.

His lips pressed against my forehead, and my eyes snapped open. His arms tightened around me, and I couldn't find the will to push him away.

"I'm sorry."

I let out a breath, and buried my face into his bare shoulder, breathing in his warm scent.

Seth sighed with me, and I looked up at him as I felt his shoulders tense. I touched his face, and he flinched. I was going to pull my hand away, but his hand caught mine and held it there.

"I'm not sorry for acting the way I did…" I frowned. "I'm sorry for not explaining when I first met you."

I frowned even more deeply. "Seth, what're you talking about?"

"Werewolves, to find mates, imprint on a human who is most compatible mentally and physically with them. The werewolves have no choice in the matter, it's like their entire world is tied to that person, and nothing matters except for them. You could call it 'love at first sight', which it kind of is, in a way. You know Renesmee and Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Jake imprinted on her, when she was born."

I pulled back, everything clicking. That was why Jake looked at her like that…she was his imprint.

Seth was going to speak again, but I asked quickly. "Wait, then why did you freak out today? It's obvious that you have someone waiting for you, you just have to find her, right?"

Seth burst out laughing, and I blinked in confusion. What was so funny? It was a logical response, so why was he laughing?

"Terra…remember the day we first met? When I was a wolf?"

"_You_ were that wolf that took off after I looked at you?"

"Yes."

I nodded to his question, and he took a deep breath. "I ran away…because I was trying to deny it to myself. How could it be possible? That the one I imprinted on was…" He trailed off, and I took his face between my hands, and stared at him.

"Seth, _what are you saying_?"

Seth leaned into my touch, and his eyes bored into mine. His lips were inches away from mine, as he whispered. His warm breath washed over my face, and I couldn't look away from his eyes.

"Terra, you're my imprint."


	10. Chapter 9: To Start A War

Hey, sorry for the long update! Hope you guys like it, and please review!

This chapter's title is from, _**Battlefield,**_ **by Jordin Sparks**

* * *

_Chapter 9: To Start A War_

Time seemed to come to an abrupt stop as I heard those words, and my hands remained glued to his face, my face blank with shock. I couldn't speak, thinking was impossible. The seconds ticked by at an unbearably slow rate, and my friend's eyes never wavered as he stared me down, gauging my reaction.

Seth.

His laugh, his smile, all of those looks that I hadn't seen until now.

_Seth stared at me as I walked beside him toward the forest, and I was too comfortable with our friendship to notice the longing that lay behind those expressive eyes. _

_ As I jumped over the river, his shoulder would gently brush against mine, his hand softly tracing over my fingers. So subtly that I had seen it as a casual accident, no big deal. _

His voice only minutes ago, low and intense_. _

_"You don't have to be with a vampire." _

Then was this so called _friendship_ present just because his werewolf side found me attractive? Did he love me for myself, or was it just some chemical thing?

I felt hurt, no, beyond hurt…I felt angry.

Why hadn't he told me before? How could he _lie_ to me, when he was supposed to be my best friend, the one thing that was semi-normal in my life? My sanctuary. My Seth.

All a lie.

I felt anger boiling in me so suddenly that I almost snarled. Seth's hands were coming up to cradle my hands in his own, but I yanked them away, my face still unable to form any kind of expression.

"Terra, I know that it's sudden, but you have to understand, I had no choice! It was–"

"No, I get it." I was surprised to find that my tone was still as calm as it was, and I stared at his face, trying to find some molecule of hope to cling to. But it was clear that anything that he felt for me was…predetermined. He didn't need to _know_ me at all, just my body.

"I'm just an imprint who you like because of some physical reaction. That's…great, Seth."

"No, Terra, listen! I know that you might be angry, but let me explain."

"What is there to _explain_, Seth?!" I yelled, jumping to my feet. He rose with me, and tried to touch my shoulder. I shoved him away, feeling something crack as I pushed with all my force.

"_Don't touch me_!" I hissed, backing away from him. "You trail me along, making me believe that you actually liked me for _me_, and then I find out that you only love me because of some animal instinct! It's disgusting; Seth Clearwater, and I can't believe that you're _okay_ with this! Do I not get a say? Or if I refuse, will I loose you as a friend? Oh, yeah, you were only my friend because I'm your imprint, not because you enjoy my company as a person!"

Seth was silent, his eyes filling with tears as I screamed at him. I was too angry to feel any remorse. He tried to say something again, his arms reaching out again, but I shoved him again, harder than before. He was sent flying into the wall, the plaster cracking and crumbling as his large form crashed into it. He yelped as something snapped in his shoulder, a crack that made me flinch. I snarled at him, red tainting my vision as he turned his remorseful eyes on me.

I felt venom pooling in my mouth as I saw something bright red dripping on the carpet, and hissed as the bitter smell of werewolf filled my nose along with it. Seth growled in pain, and struggled to keep the pain from his face.

He thought that _he_ was hurt? It was nothing compared to what I felt.

My heart was shattered. I was truly alone, Seth was just a werewolf boy, and I was just a vampire freak who had bad people skills.

I leaned over him, teeth bared, ready to sink them into his throat. Growls came from my throat, like the humming of angry bees.

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to make him feel the pain that was pounding in my chest as if my heart was still beating.

But…I stared down at him, his familiar face that had helped me through everything…and I couldn't bring myself to move. His eyes weren't angry, they were sad, guilty. His large hand was clutching his bleeding shoulder, the bright red rivers shining against his russet skin.

His breath, rushing in and out as his heart pounded.

He was still Seth.

My Seth…and he was bleeding. I wanted to suck his blood. I was a vampire. A monster.

I felt a sob rising in my throat.

"I hate you…" I sobbed, and his fingers slowly reached up.

"I'm sorry." He whispered brokenly, coughing with a grimace of pain. I snarled, moving backward as fast as I could.

"_I hate you!_" I screamed, and I turned and fled from the house. I came upon Renesmee and Jacob, who were staring at me with wide eyes. Jacob was vibrating, Renesmee's hand reaching out to me in comfort. I pushed her away hurriedly, running past them, bolting toward the trees.

I had to run.

I had to get away from him.

_Seth. _

* * *

I knew that the instant I said those words, something was wrong. Terra went unusually still, and her eyes widened, those beautiful reddish amber eyes that filled my entire world.

She was my only love, my imprint. Now she finally knew.

Why did I feel so uneasy?

Her face was shifting into something else, and I slowly lifted my hands to touch her hands that were still holding my face, hoping to comfort her. Her hands dissapearedm clenched into loose fists, away from me. She was hurt; I could see that much in her slowly narrowing eyes.

I spoke quickly. "Terra, I know that it's sudden, but you have to understand, I had no choice! It was–"

Beyond my control. It was destiny; none of us have a choice.

Her low voice cut me off, and I flinched at the coldness that was the underlying tone in her seemingly calm voice.

"No, I get it. I'm just an imprint who you like because of some physical reaction. That's…great, Seth."

No, that wasn't what I meant at all! I was given the need to know you through this bond; I never would have loved you like this if I weren't a werewolf!

I spoke pleadingly. "No, Terra, listen! I know that you might be angry, but let me explain."

I needed to tell her what I meant. I loved her for herself; I loved the way her eyes warmed when she was making a funny face to make Nessie laugh. I loved her warm laugh that filled the entire room. I loved her witty remarks that always made me smile.

I loved Terra Lily Porter so much it hurt.

Her eyes flashed, and she jerked to her feet. "What is there to _explain_, Seth?!"

I stood with her, and bit my lip. She was angry now, and I couldn't help that notice how beautiful she was, even when hopelessly furious.

Her hair was like fire against her pale skin, loose ringlets that went to her shoulder blades. Full lips angrily bared to reveal pearly teeth that shone in the light. Her voice was husky and low with restrained rage, and her slender fingers clenched into lethal fists.

I reached out to touch her tense shoulder, but she snarled in warning, shoving me backward so I stumbled away from her.

"_Don't touch me_!" She hissed, and I flinched in pain at her words. "You trail me along, making me believe that you actually liked me for _me_, and then I find out that you only love me because of some animal instinct! It's disgusting; Seth Clearwater, and I can't believe that you're _okay_ with this! Do I not get a say? Or if I refuse, will I loose you as a friend? Oh, yeah, you were only my friend because I'm your imprint, not because you enjoy my company as a person!"

I felt as if she had just slapped me. I couldn't answer, and for the first time in years…I felt tears welling up in my eyes. It was like my heart was being torn out of my chest, how could she imagine that any of those things were true? I loved her more than I did myself, not because I was _only_ attracted to her body. It was so much more, and yet I couldn't find the strength to tell her.

Staring at her was the only thing I was capable of in this moment.

Terra was blinking rapidly, and her face was so torn and so sad that I felt myself reaching out instinctively.

"Please, Terra, I–"

But her eyes flashed, and I was suddenly flying toward the wall behind me, and I prepared myself for the impact.

My shoulder cracked loudly, and I yelled when I felt my collarbone snapping cleanly near the shoulder, something scraping inside my skin that made my teeth grind together in pain. I struggled to breathe evenly – I think one of my ribs was broken, and the burning pressure made it difficult to inhale – while staring at Terra, who looked so fragile, even though she had just thrown me across the room. Her eyes were so different though, burning bright and clear.

It reminded me of the first time I had met her face to face. That confident smile that was tinged with sadness.

_"Hey Seth. I'm Terra Porter."_

I struggled to keep the pain from showing on my face as she danced over to me, leaning over me, her eyes darkening at the sight of blood. Oh yeah, I was bleeding. She was a vampire, she wanted blood. Her eyes were glowing, amber coals that burned straight to my soul.

She stared at me for a moment, and her eyes seemed to cloud over as her lips turned downward in a desperate sob, her face so desolate that it made the tears spring back to my eyes.

"I hate you…" Terra said shakily, blinking rapidly as she stood straight again, breathless sobs punctuating her breathing, her eyes tearing themselves away from the blood that continued to drip down my arm. I swallowed hard, forcing the lump back from my throat.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, trying to put all of my love into those words.

Her face twisted in betrayal, in pain. "_I hate you!_" She screamed, and before I could call out to her, she was gone. I leaned so the back of my head was leaning against the wall, the tears finally spilling over my closed lids.

She was a vampire.

_"So…you're one of those wolves, right"_

I was a werewolf.

Natural enemies. Born to kill each other.

But she was Terra…my Terra. How could I ever hurt her? I couldn't, it would kill me if I did. No…I couldn't hurt her, I loved her.

It was my fault she was hurt…it was all my fault.

Why did I have to fall in love?

* * *

In the city of Volterra, a shadowy figure paced across the dimly lit hall, his dark cloak whispering across the marble stone floor. Shoulder length hair – hair that was almost as pale as the marble tiles fitted on the floor – whirled around as he turned to pace in the other direction, his cloudy red eyes icy and cold, just like his skin.

Just like his heart, the heart that hadn't beat in so many years…so many years.

Caius smirked to himself as he paced, his hands clenching around a fistful of his robes, eyes gazing up at the murals that were scattered across the walls, their bright colors somewhat faded after so many centuries.

It reminded Caius of himself, somehow. His eyes were not bright crimson after feeding anymore, instead remaining that dark burgundy color of aged wine. His skin was ashen and translucent, hard as granite and yet still looked so frail.

But appearances had long since ceased mattering to Caius.

His ancient mind was boiling in fury, as it hadn't in years. It had been that way ever since the Cullen incident…the one where the Volturi had been forced to back down from what Caius had been looking forward to, the act of eradicating the troublesome coven from the Earth.

Now was his chance to do that.

Aro and Marcus were uncooperative, but he didn't need them to carry out his plan. Aro didn't really care, though he made Caius swear he would try to convince them to join their ranks, and Caius had agreed.

Of course Caius would _ask_, but even if they agreed, he would kill them. He was proficient enough at lying with his thoughts to get past Aro's ability, no one would ever know.

Caius would finally kill the family that had shattered his pride so long ago.

But…he couldn't do it without some kind of reason. He would have to give the Cullens something to start a fight with him and his guard over…but what?

The vampire stared up at a particular mural, and his thin lips turned up in an evil smile. The mural was of a woman holding a lovely baby boy, his cheeks cherubic and innocent in a way that reminded Caius of the immortal children.

Vampire children. Or _half_-vampire children.

He knew how he would provoke the Cullen coven.

The shadows shifted as two small figures appeared; hands intertwined together, their vivid ruby eyes glinting in the firelight. One of them was a tiny girl with short brown hair, and a angelic face that was slightly ruined by the fact that there was a huge grimace on her face, a scowl that was so malicious that it made the entire hallway seem cold. The other was a boy, just as beautiful, with a calm and emotionless expression on his face.

The boy glanced over at the girl beside him, and spoke slowly.

"Master? Your orders?"

Caius turned to smile at the two who would be crucial if his plan was to be a success.

"Yes, my dears. I want you to round up the most proficient fighters. Bring them before me, and then I will give you further instructions."

They bowed, and disappeared again. Caius smiled even more widely, and looked back up at the mural, watching the faded child smile up at his mother. The mother's expression was so full of life that it made him chuckle.

I wonder…how far would a mother and father go to protect their child?


	11. Chapter 10: What's My Offense This Time?

OMG...FINALLY!!!

okay, i hope that you guys haven't completely given up on this story! I am so sorry for the long update! i have so many stories I'm simultaneously working on...it's a bit of a bother, as some of you probably know.

but i love it, and am trying to update as frequently as I can.

please review, and enjoy!

This chapter's title is from the amazing song **_Ignorance, _by Paramore.**

* * *

_Chapter 10: What's My Offense This Time?_

I ran through the forest, relishing the wind that blew through my hair and cleared my head slightly. I blinked my eyes rapidly to ease the stinging, ignoring the animals that cowered in the brush as I passed.

I was a monster. Who was I kidding, trying to convince myself that I actually had a _family_ among the Cullens?

It was all a lie, just like it was with Seth.

His name sent flashes of pain into my chest, and I slumped against the nearest tree trunk, my arms wrapping around my stomach, my torso bending over in misery.

I had hurt my Seth…I had made him cry.

I had just started to become comfortable with being a vampire, just started to feel almost _normal_ again…and then I was pulled back to reality. I was a vampire, and there was no normal life for people like me.

My hands clenched into fists on the tough bark, and with effortless exertion the wood was crushed into splinters in my fists, leaving two large gouge marks in the trunk. I hated being so strong, so unpredictable.

So dangerous.

"Terra!"

I turned to see Renesmee lightly running towards me, and I could hear her thudding heart, smell the delicious pulse of her blood against her veins. Jacob wasn't with her, and I felt a grimace spread across my face. I wished that he – and his mercifully unpleasant wolf smell – had accompanied Renesmee; I wished that she wouldn't come any closer.

I remained perfectly still, not moving as Renesmee slowed to a walk, and she spoke softly, as if not wanting to scare me off.

"Terra…Seth loves you."

One of the many things I loved about Renesmee…she didn't beat around the bush like her mother and father did. She got straight to the point, and her straightforwardness was refreshing.

But I was not in the mood for an interrogation – I was _never_ in the mood for an interrogation, as a matter of fact.

"Go away."

I didn't beat around the bush either.

She scowled angrily at my tone – still managing to look as flawless and beautiful as usual – and moved closer, her lips pursed.

"And you love him. Jeez, you two are so _stupid_!"

Okay, I–wait!

_What_ did she just say to me?

My shock must've shown on my face, because Renesmee scowled even more deeply and leaned forward to get in my face.

"If you'd stop acting so clueless all the time, you'd realize how crazy he is for you! And _not_," Renesmee snapped as I made to interrupt her. "because he's a werewolf and you happen to be his imprint. It doesn't work like that! Do you think that when Jacob saw me as a baby, he was physically attracted to me? Of course not! He was attached to me in here." She touched the place where her heart was beating, deliciously and strongly. I swallowed loudly and she went on. "Where it matters! You just jump to the ridiculous conclusion that Seth only loves you for your body!"

"But it's true! It's how they find their mates…" I snarled, leaning forward to tower over her. She didn't back down, nor did she waver once in her resolve. I guess she had a lot of practice from hanging around with six foot seven inch Jacob Black.

"Terra, who _gives_ a shit?" I flinched at her coarse language, which sounded so _wrong_ in her sweet, bell-like voice that rang through the air like a song. "You're acting like it's a one time thing, like with rabbits or something! Werewolves mate for life in the Quileute tribe. They will love you for every day of your life, because you are the one person that is the exact fit for their love, the only one in the whole world who will ever know them – in an immeasurably deep and intimate way – for both the man inside them and for the wolf."

"Don't I get a say in this?" I yelled, leaning against the tree, biting my lip to keep from screaming.

Renesmee's burning heat soothed me as she gently reached out to touch my shoulder.

"Yes. But his soul will be shattered, as he watches you love someone else, watches you live your life without him."

"But, I didn't ask for this decision." I said, sinking to my knees. "I…I just wanted to finish college and go home for the summer. I wanted to watch, as I grew older, as I married a nice guy and had a few kids. I wanted so much…I wanted…I wanted…" I felt my throat closing up.

I wanted to have my humanity; I wanted to have a definite end to my journey, instead of an endless path in sight.

Renesmee sighed, her anger gone, as she wrapped her arms around me, and I buried my face into her hair as she murmured.

"I'm sorry, Terra. But I'm glad you came…"

"Why? I'm a pain in the ass…"

Renesmee laughed, and whispered.

"I used to be so sad about not having any siblings that I could relate to, no one that was just as confused about the world as I was. When you came…I gained a sister…and a friend."

I could tell that these words were difficult for her, she wasn't used to explaining her emotions like this.

A low, angel-like voice filled the silence.

"What a _touching_ scene…mind if we join in?"

Everything pretty much went downhill from there.

* * *

Edward leaned against the house railing, staring out into the silent forest with worried golden eyes. His daughter and Terra had left a few minutes ago, if Seth was correct, and he heard his adoptive father speaking quietly to the said werewolf.

"Seth, what happened exactly?"

"I already told Edward."

"I want to hear it from you."

Edward frowned as he heard the sorrowful thoughts in Seth's mind, and quickly withdrew, feeling as though he were intruding. He was careful not to read the thoughts of his family unless necessary, and he considered Seth to be worthy of the same privacy.

"I told her about…her being my imprint, and she threw me into a wall…"

"That's all?"

"That's all, Carlisle."

Edward sighed, and turned his gaze back to the forest. His wife was suddenly beside him, slipping her slender arms around his waist from behind, cuddling into his back. Edward smiled, and put his hands over her forearms, leaning back to kiss her on the forehead. Bella leaned into his touch, and her golden eyes glowed with love as she moved so she was standing beside him.

"Nessie is with her?"

"Yes…she convinced Jacob that it would be best if she talked to Terra alone."

"Mmm…"

They stood in silence for a while, fingers loosely intertwined, listening to the surrounding wildlife and the family members inside the house behind them. Jasper and Alice were currently involved in a loud and laughter-filled game of chess, Jacob loudly trying to predict who would win or lose. Carlisle and Esme were comforting Seth on the living room couch, their hands patting his healing shoulder with the utmost softness.

_DADDY!!!!_

The scream was so loud in his mind that Edward staggered against the railing for a moment, and Bella steadied him with a worried frown.

"Edward, what–"

But Edward was already gone, a roar of anger filling the air as he leapt over the railing and ran as fast as he could toward the trees.

Renesmee's cry for help echoed in his mind, and he strained to hear anything else.

Bella was beside him, pulling on his arm. "Edward, what the hell is going on?"

Alice was there, and Jasper glued to her back. Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting, and Edward prayed that they would get back in time.

"Terra and Nessie are under attack."

* * *

I pushed Renesmee out of the way as a stone fist flashed in front of my face. I only just managed to get out of the way, so close that I could feel his knuckles brushing softly across my cheek, like a caress.

The dark haired vampire straddled me roughly, pinning my arms to my sides and baring his perfect teeth at me as I struggled to free myself. His crimson eyes flashed, his flawless face smoothing out into a mask of chilling calm. My strength was less than I had been when I was first changed into a vampire, but I still had enough to get him off of me without too much trouble.

I heard a shriek, and saw Renesmee being tackled by another vampire, a large tall vampire with honey-blonde hair not unlike Carlisle's. I arched my back furiously, and managed to get my leg up enough to kick the enemy vampire in the chest, sending him crashing into the trees. I rushed towards Renesmee, and wrenched her from his grip in one strong motion. The man disappeared to try to come around me, and I whipped around to slam my fist into his jaw.

They were fast, but I was much, much stronger.

There were still two against one – Renesmee wasn't a match for their strength, because of the half human inherited from Isabella Swan.

The dark haired one smiled smoothly at us, and I quickly crouched so Renesmee was behind me. I turned and murmured to her.

"Run, okay? Go get your parents, tell them what's happening."

Renesmee turned without a word and fled, her long bronze curls blowing behind her as she vanished. The blonde one made to run after her, but I quickly moved in his path, growling harshly between my teeth.

The dark haired one didn't move, still smiling in that annoyingly confident way that made me want to punch him in the face.

"So…the Cullens have done it again, have they? Jeez…they have no self restraint…"

I scowled. "What do _you_ know about the Cullens?"

"Enough, my dear."

I snorted, snarling at the large blonde who made to go after Renesmee again, blocking his path, hands curled threateningly. I felt powerful, the power pooling in my muscles and just waiting to be released, ready to tear off some of those muscular arms so that they could never touch Renesmee again. The dark haired one seemed to sense my strength, and motioned for the blonde to stop.

"Stand down, Max…its quite clear that this young lady isn't going to let us pass. And besides, we were only sent to scout, not to capture."

The one named Max grinned widely in a way that reminded me of Emmett…a dark and _cruel_ Emmett whose eyes glinted and glowed like live embers in a fire. His voice was low and gravely, like the rumbling of drums.

"_Yet_, anyway."

"Yes…yet." The dark haired one turned to me. "I must say, the Cullens outdid themselves this time…you really are quite stunning. Not all sweet and _innocent_ like the others. Quite sexy…even when you're angry…even more so, in fact." His eyes glowed as they raked up and down my body, and I growled, a disgusted shiver running down my spine.

I straightened up, and glared at them. "Who are you?"

The dark haired one smiled widely, coming forward. "Oh goodie! This lovely newborn Cullen wants to know who we are, Max! How…_convenient_."

I backed up when he made to approach, but found that I was backed up against a tree, and he took advantage of that immediately. His face was close to mine, his breath sweet and cool against my lips, as his fingers slowly reached forward to touch my face.

Just before they made contact with my skin, he whispered. "My name is Isaac."

But then my skin was on fire, on fire in a way that made my mind go blank and my mouth open in pain and…what was it? His lips were on mine, and I found that I couldn't pull away, I couldn't get enough, and I couldn't get close enough.

It was like a deadly and addicting drug, pulling me in and leaving me to sigh in pleasure when his arms tangled in my hair.

But there was also a strange weakness that came with it, a sickly feeling that made me want to scream. I found my mind slowly fogging over, slowly pulling out my thoughts, and erasing them. The memory of Renesmee spraying me with hose water…drifting away. I tried to free myself, but found that for the first time since I had transformed into a vampire, blackness was filling my vision. A slow, cloying blackness that made me weak, I couldn't…I couldn't…

But then I heard a roar of anger, and Isaac was suddenly torn from me, leaving me to fall helplessly against the ground, my vision still foggy and unclear, and my limbs weak and unresponsive.

A blurry Edward was throwing Isaac against a tree, and I saw Jasper join him, Alice crouching protectively in front of me. Bella was holding the hand of Renesmee, and I felt hands touching my face, and Carlisle's face appeared in my vision, his eyes concerned as he spoke.

His words were far away, and I found that they faded into echoes of confusion.

"Terra…hear…?"

I blinked, and I found that it took all of my energy to do just that motion. I felt so tired…and yet not tired. I felt weak, and yet strong at the same time. What was…happening…?

My eyes closed.

"Terra! Don't…close…"

I heard his voice, but couldn't find the will to answer, couldn't find the power to open my eyes. I just wanted to sleep…but I couldn't sleep…I was a vampire, right? My mind was so befuddled that I found it hard to concentrate.

Seth. Where was he? Why wasn't he here…with…me?

Oh yes…I had hurt him. Why would I forget that? What was wrong with me?

I was left to ponder in the cool darkness of my weakness, hearing the fuzzy tones of people speaking, yet unable to distinguish whose voices they were.

* * *

Carlisle's golden eyes were beyond concerned, they were afraid. Terra wasn't responding, her body as limp as a human's would be if they were unconscious. And yet he knew that vampires such as themselves couldn't lose consciousness, so she was awake, just not responding.

Or unable to respond.

He looked up at Edward and Jasper, who had caught the vampire with dark hair, and Esme whispered to him.

"The other one escaped."

Jasper growled at the sight of Terra – strong, fearless, seemingly untouchable Terra – lying limp and unmoving on the ground. Carlisle stood quietly, and glanced at Alice as he passed. She nodded, and moved to take his place beside Terra, still in a protective crouch.

Edward looked at the man that he and Jasper had caught, and said quietly.

"He was ordered to seek out and spy on Renesmee, and it was only because of his other companion that they revealed themselves to the two."

Carlisle stood in front of the man, who was smiling casually, completely at ease even in the arms of his two furious sons. The stranger winked at Alice, who snarled in distaste, and made Jasper tense with restrained fury.

"Who are you?"

The man grinned. "You're actually asking me? I was assuming that you'd let pretty boy here," He motioned with his head towards a seething Edward. "do all the snooping in my head before interrogating me. You really are as strange as they say, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle didn't smile, and the man sighed.

"My name is Isaac, and as Edward said, my brother and I were sent here to do a little bit of recon on the half-vampire girl. We didn't expect you to have created another member of the family though. She's quite…_delicious_, if I may be so bold." He licked his lips, and Jasper's eyes blazed madly. Carlisle glanced at the auburn haired girl who was as much a daughter to him as the rest of them, and turned back to Isaac.

"Edward, what is his ability? And how long do the effects last?"

"He's a…I don't know how to explain it. He's kind of like a succubus in the sense that he sucks the life force out of his victims, but it's much more complex. He can manipulate memories, and slowly devour their will to resist, their will to think for themselves." Edward's eyes darkened. "If we had gotten here a few minutes later, she would be completely under his control. She'll recover in a few hours or so."

Isaac laughed quietly, his crimson eyes glowing in delight. "Well done! I would give you a well deserved round of applause, but as you can see I'm unable to do so."

Jasper hissed in frustration, and Alice stepped forward. "Let him go, Jazz…Edward. He's not going to do anything at the moment, except run back to his master with his tail between his legs."

Isaac stepped back as Edward and Jasper reluctantly released him.

"Since you have been so kind as to spare my life, I'll give you some information of my own. Caius was the one who ordered us here, and he is working independently of the other two leaders of the Volturi. I hope that helps, and if not, my apologies." He bowed elegantly to the group of them, and then disappeared into the trees.

Alice sighed. "What a strange vampire."

Jasper moved close to her, and she held his hand comfortingly as Edward knelt beside Terra, who was as still as death, her eyes closed. The only sign that she was still alive was the sound of her shallow breathing.

"Edward, can you read her thoughts?" Alice asked quietly, and Edward nodded.

"Yes. She's very confused…and it's obvious that her memories have been tampered with, and that she's aware of it. She can hear us as well, but can't tell who is speaking."

Carlisle sighed with relief, and Bella and Renesmee moved forward.

"We should get back, Emmett and Rosalie will be wondering where we are." Bella whispered.

They all nodded, and Carlisle gently lifted Terra bridal-style, Esme close to his side, watching over Terra with heartbreakingly tender concern and love. Terra was a handful sometimes, but she was loved by all of the Cullens. Emmett would throw a fit when he found out what had happened, and would be even angrier with himself for not being around to help.

Carlisle gripped Terra tightly, and began running back towards the house.


	12. Chapter 11: Juliet and her Romeo

Sigh...i had forgotten how much fun it is to write this story.

Sorry for the long update (i know...its been far too long) i've just been SO BUSY!

please review, and i hope you guys like it!

all texts referred to in this chapter do not belong to me (i think the identity of the text is pretty much given away in the title)

_

* * *

Chapter 11: Juliet and her Romeo_

I think that this is the closest that a vampire has ever gotten to unconsciousness.

My mind was muddled and confused, frightened by the fact that my body wasn't responding to my commands, and that I felt so incredibly weak and stupid. My head was throbbing, and the thoughts trickled by so sluggishly that I doubted that Edward could make any sense of it.

My eyes were closed, but my sense of smell and hearing were still as acute as ever, and I could tell that we were heading up the house steps, the individual scents of my family strong and comforting as I lay limp in Carlisle's arms. I could hear Edward speaking quietly to Bella, but even though I heard their speech, they were just words…nothing could string together into comprehensive sentences. That made me so incredibly angry, I wanted to understand, but my mind just couldn't piece anything together.

I felt myself being laid down on a couch, and felt like screaming when I found that the voices that spoke were as confusing as before, just sounds and vibrations that made my head spin and my stomach turn unpleasantly.

What had that man done to me?

What was his name again? Isaac…right?

What was _my_ name? Oh yeah, it was Terra. Terra…Terra…

Panic flickered in my thoughts as I realized that I didn't remember my last name.

I struggled to remember, and pain flared throughout my skin, as if it was being slowly peeled from the muscle beneath. Which was impossible, but let's not get into that, shall we?

I felt power suddenly rushing back into my body, and the first sound that issued from me was a scream of fury, and I felt hands trying to restrain me, and that made me snap.

Looking back on it, I don't understand exactly _what_ made me go crazy like that, but Carlisle said that it was probably my instinctive reaction to being immobilized like that. Vampires were extremely wary of things that could weaken them – they were used to being all high and mighty…jeez, stuck-up much?

Those hands were too close, and my eyes snapped open with a hiss. I felt that small part of my mind flex automatically, my fear urging it onward. It was the same as that night…one of the last human memories I had.

I jumped into a protective crouch on the top of the couch, balanced perfectly, snarling loudly as Jasper, Edward, and Alice were sent flying backward. They would've crashed into the wall if Emmett and Bella hadn't reached out to steady them. Rosalie was crouched in front of Renesmee, her eyes wide and shocked.

My shield pulsed and thrummed, almost like a heartbeat. It was a living remnant of my mind, and I found that I could shift it with barely a suggestion. I felt someone trying to approach me from behind, pushing against my barrier, and I whipped around to see Carlisle standing there, his eyes calm.

"Terra." I snarled as he said my name, and my barrier increased in size, forcing the man to take a few steps backward. "I'm glad to see you're finally up. I know you're frightened – don't worry, we all were. The man that did this to you is gone, you're safe. We need you to calm down, so we can talk about what happened out there. Do you think you can do that for me?"

I blinked, the anger slipping away along with my shield. I found that it was impossible to keep a hold on, and before I could blink the barrier was gone, and I was left to slide back into the couch.

Renesmee, who had tears in her eyes, dashed out from behind Rosalie and leapt onto my lap, and wrapped her arms around me. I felt her relief as she frantically touched my face, and I happily memorized her face as she let her emotions rush through me, relieved to find that the feeling of sluggishness and weakness was finally gone.

I looked around for that familiar face, those dark brown eyes, but then the memories came back, and my stomach twisted uncomfortably. The sensation was purely in my mind – because my vampire body was unable to give my guilt away like that – but it didn't make it any less prominent.

Seth.

Where was he?

Edward sighed, and Renesmee glanced at him before touching the top of my hand once more, and reached out to touch Rosalie's hand. The blonde vampire was standing so close that her thigh was almost touching mine. Through Renesmee, Rosalie told me what happened when she and Emmett got home.

_Emmett went to go intercept his family, while Rosalie continued home. She entered the doorway and saw Seth sitting on the floor in his usual sweat-pants, holding his head between his hands. _

_ Rosalie asked him what was wrong, and Seth looked up. _

_ Those large, brown, cheerful eyes were blank and dead. A sorrow so great that it couldn't be expressed lay in the tenseness of his shoulders and the depths of those eyes. _

_ "It's over, I guess…" Seth whispered, and let his face drop back into his hands. _

Renesmee leaned back, and her warm chocolate brown eyes narrowed at me in scolding irritation. I glared at her, and we continued this silent battle until Bella interrupted with a small smile.

"Look, Terra. I'm not going to try and understand what it's like to find out that you're someone's imprint, because frankly, I don't know. But I _do_ know that Seth is hurting right now, because of your reaction."

Alice nodded, and bounced over to plop herself beside me, poking me playfully in the stomach. I scowled at her, and she waved it off with a blinding smile.

"Jeez, stop being so dramatic and get your butt down to La Push already!"

"I am _not_ being dramatic!"

Alice coughed lightly and looked at Jasper, who quirked a small smile.

"Yeah, you are, Terra."

I crossed my arms across my chest as I leaned back into the cushions, looking to someone for sympathy. The only sympathy I got was from Renesmee, which quickly disappeared as she met eyes with her father. Emmett and Edward were smirking at each other, and Bella and Rosalie shook their heads in disbelief.

They were all getting the strangest look in their eye, and I shrunk into the couch.

"What are you guys–"

Before I could react, Edward had me by the legs and Emmett by the arms, and they began dragging me out the door. I shrieked and began clawing at anything I could get my hands on; only Alice joined in and restrained my hands a moment later.

"You _traitors_!" I yelled, and they all laughed. "Carlisle, this should be written as abuse! Put me down! Why cant you just _ask _me to go, instead of resorting to violence!" I growled as I managed to get one hand free, but before I could grab anything, Edward and Emmett threw me out towards the grass. I managed to twist so I landed on my butt, but it still irked me that they had just _thrown _me out of the house.

_Ugh, why do I feel like the more mature one here? And I'm like, a hundred years younger than they are! I mean, I would've gotten me to go if I was in their shoes, but throwing me out of the house? Like, literally, _throwing_ me out of the house? Really? _

Edward chortled as he listened in on my mental tirade, and Emmett made kissing noises from behind the window, but thanks to my vampire senses I could hear it as clearly as if that little monster was standing right next to me. It was a good thing he wasn't, because if he were making those noises within a foot of me, I would beat him to a pulp. Well, that's not possible, because the word _pulp_ requires some form of squishiness to begin with, which vampires definitely didn't have. I'd just beat him into a pile of marble chunks. Does that work?

Edward laughed again, and whispered to Emmett. "She's contemplating whether its possible to beat you into a pulp. I wish you could hear this, it's quite logical."

Emmett snorted, and poked his head out of the window to shout at me. "Oi, Terra, stop stalling and go give Seth some–" He scrunched his face up in the grotesque kissing pose again, and I threw my shoe at his head, which landed harmlessly against the window. I tossed my other shoe at him as well, venting my irritation while doing so.

With a few more laughs, the family disappeared into the inner rooms of the house, until only Renesmee remained. She beamed at me as she danced over to where I was sitting, and took my hand to pull me to my feet.

"Let's go." She chirped, and I ran a hand through my hair in defeat.

* * *

I sat on the hard, uncomfortable rocks of the cliff that jutted out over the crashing waves, watching them furiously pound against the sharp spikes hundreds of feet below me. The air was cold, I suppose, but since I was so hot already, I didn't feel it.

Where was Terra now?

Was she afraid, was she all right? Did she miss me; did she never want to see my face again?

I asked myself all those questions, and yet I couldn't move from this spot to go and try to find the answers for them.

Because to find the answer, that would require going to see her. And I couldn't do that…not now. I let my head drop to rest on my forearms that were resting on my knees, sliding up my legs so they were bent against my chest.

But I wanted to see her.

The sound of the waves dragging back and forth, almost reluctantly, filled the silence, and I stared at the hissing water that was continuously drawn away from the solid shore.

That was how my heart worked with Terra. She and I were in a constant cycle of pulling away and returning again. It was painful, and I longed for a time where we could be not comparable to the ocean, but to a gently flowing stream, going wherever life took us, but instead of being torn apart we would be together forever.

Her amber eyes flashed before my eyes, and her voice filled the emptiness in my thoughts.

_Seth, you're an idiot, you know that? _

But her tone was so affectionate that the insult had no weight whatsoever.

My head jerked up as I heard footsteps behind me, and blinked a few times as her auburn hair burned like fire against the gray and dreary sky, so bright against the green of the trees.

She didn't speak, and neither did I. There was a silence that stretched between us as she stopped a few feet away, her feet bare and her eyes watching me carefully.

I felt something tight in my throat as she stared at me, and yet I couldn't bring myself to look away. Because if I did, she might disappear, just a figment of my hopeful thinking. Was she really here? Was she really about to speak?

"Seth, I came here to apologize for the way…well…you know what I'm talking about." She was embarrassed, her eyes guilty as they flickered downward towards her clenched hands. I almost laughed, and stood so I was facing her.

"I want to apologize too, Terra. I should've told you about you being my imprint from day one…and for that I'm sorry. I just…didn't want to screw things up before they even had a chance to work, you know?"

Terra smiled, and it made her burning eyes soften into orbs of molten amber.

"Yeah, I know."

I shifted my feet nervously, and moved closer. "Does that mean…you like me too?"

Terra laughed. "I guess it does. I mean, to be honest, I freaked out mostly because I realized that I felt something for you too, and was a bit miffed to have it said that you were attracted to me just because of some werewolf voodoo."

"It's not like that at all! It's not like some animal instinct to go have babies or anything…it's like…love at first sight, like Romeo and Juliet style."

Terra giggled. "Only I don't think either of us is going to commit suicide anytime soon. Well, hopefully, anyway."

I grinned at the sound of her laughter. "Nah, not today. I left my stash of poison at home."

"And I left all my extra knives in my underwear drawer…damn…" Terra snapped her fingers in mock-disappointment, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Underwear drawer?"

"Foreign concept, I know. But enough about that." Terra moved closer. "You know, there is one part of Romeo and Juliet that I can't help but like."

I frowned. "Which part? The super-corny fight scenes between Romeo and that other guy, Tibalt?"

"No."

"The emo-ness of Romeo in the beginning? That part cracks me up…"

"No…"

"Oh! You must be talking about the apothecary scene, where–"

Terra suddenly tangled her hands in my shirt and pulled me down so our lips met. Her lips were smooth and cold, but they were soft at the same time, and my brain pretty much shut off at the way her fingers gently brushed across my neck, holding me closer. I relaxed after a moment, and pulled away. I let my hand brush along the softness of her cheek.

"_O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!_"

Terra's eyes lit up mischievously. "_O Romeo, Romeo!_" She put my hand against her cheek, and her voice went back to normal in an instant.

"Kiss me again, if you please."

I was more than happy to oblige.


	13. Chapter 12: I Remember Those Eyes

Heh Heh Heh...why HELLO everyone!

How long has it been? I dont know..much too long, probably.

I'm sorry, so so sorry, and I hope this update (though its short) makes up for it!

**_PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT QUICKER UPDATES! _**

This chapter's title is from **_DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again_, by Usher**

* * *

_Chapter 12: I Think I Remember Those Eyes_

"Edward, getting upset isn't going to help anything."

The bronze-haired vampire snarled at his blonde brother, golden eyes battling for several moments as the former spoke, in a voice that was so carefully controlled that it put a glimmer of unease in Rosalie and Emmet's eyes as they watched the exchange from their position on the staircase.

"Caius, one of the Volturi, is targeting my daughter, Jasper. Do _not_ tell me to be calm!"

Carlisle moved in between the two as Jasper growled, and his peaceful face was creased with worry as he placed one hand on each of his adopted sons' shoulders. "Jasper is right, Edward. We need to think about this logically and calmly. Getting out of control won't help us think of a plan."

Bella was pacing back and forth, a blur, her long brown hair whipping behind her as her eyes flashed. Esme was tense in her seat on the sofa, hands clenched and her lips tight. Alice leaned against the wall, her golden eyes indecipherable as they watched her family.

Seth and Terra's little drama had managed to distract the vampires for a while, but after Terra and Renesmee were gone, things began to grow strained and anxious in the Cullen household. No one spoke, and if Emmett hadn't finally interjected the silence, it would have stayed that way indefinitely.

The dark haired vampire tensed his great muscles, and crossed his arms impatiently. "Well? What the hell are we waiting for? Let's go straight to the Volturi and tell them what's going on!"

Rosalie snarled, "No! It wasn't a good idea last time, Em, why would you think it would work this time?"

Esme nodded, interrupting Emmett's angry retort. "Rose is right. If Caius is truly targeting Nessie, then an attack is what he will be expecting, and it will give him an excuse to launch a full-blown attack."

Emmett growled, and Carlisle held up his hands, murmuring, "Please…let us all be calm. We cannot panic, our energies need to be focused on forming a plan. What should our course of action be?"

Bella, who had been silent and tense throughout the exchange, finally spoke, slowing to a stop.

"Caius is acting on his own? That seems strange."

Edward turned to her, and Carlisle sighed, moving to touch Esme, his gentle fingers resting lightly on her lower back, their eyes locking in a tender moment of shared anxiety. Esme's hand rested on his hip, her pale head leaning against his shoulder as the group listened to Edward.

"What do you mean, love?" Edward said, and it was clear that he was struggling to match his wife's calm.

"Last time, it seemed as though Aro was still the dominant leader. If Caius is acting on his own…he must be planning to do something bigger. He's always been the more vicious of the three, who's to say that his plan goes beyond just eliminating our own coven?"

"You mean…he's rebelling against our lifestyle?" Rosalie asked, her face scrunching in confusion. Emmett's eyes darted from vampire to vampire, his mouth in its customary scowl.

"Look, I don't really care what his plan is, all I want to know is what we're going to do about this! Terra…she could've been _lost _to us forever, and no one seems to give a shit!" Carlisle's eyes widened at the furious venom to the man's tone, and Jasper nodded vehemently.

"Yes, Emmett is right. If they merely entered our area without attacking, we wouldn't have any ground to stand on in terms of accusation. But they _did _attack. We can't just push this under wraps."

Esme shook her head. "I…belive that we should wait for a second offense. Who knows what their orders were, we have no idea what Caius is _really _planning. We have nothing to go on, and it helps no one if we frighten Terra and Nessie with our suspicions. We can prepare them, but to outright say that there will be war? That's just being naive."

Carlisle nodded, and Emmett growled loudly, slamming his hand into the nearest wall. The plaster crumbled like wet paper under his massive strength, and for once Jasper did not scold him, as he usually would have. The family was silent and shocked, and Emmett stormed out of the house, Rosalie mumbling an apology before darting after him. The vampires heard muffled sounds of their arguing, and with a jolt recognized the scent of Terra and Seth entering the area around the house. The scents paused, and then Terra's and Emmett's took off, Rosalie and Seth remaining.

Bella sank into the seat of the nearest chair, and Edward moved to kneel beside her, and his forehead leaned against her thigh. Her fingers weaved through her hair, and her warm gold eyes looked sad as they stared at the family at large.

"So…we wait?"

Carlisle nodded, and her lips trembled as she looked down at her feet. Jasper and Alice were silent, and after a moment disappeared, their footsteps heading upstairs. Carlisle and Esme sighed together, and moved into the kitchen, giving the worried parents time to collect themselves.

* * *

Seth and I walked back to the house hand in hand, and there was a warm lightness in my chest that made me want to sing. I'm glad that I was controlled enough to effectively restrain that impulse, because my singing would probably shatter windows. I'm only slightly exaggerating, people. Some are more talented in areas than others. I was kick-ass when it came to writing…but I was complete _crap_ when it came to singing.

You win some, you lose some. That's how it all works, I guess. Even when you're a vampire. Hm…_especially_ when you're a vampire.

We didn't speak much, and I think the beauty in that is that in those minutes it took to run home, we communicated so much I felt like my heart was going to explode. Figuratively, of course, but you get what I mean.

We were just about to jump the river when the front door slammed open, and a livid Emmett stormed out, his eyes so dark that they were almost black. Huh. I thought that he had gone hunting. Rosalie was right behind him, her voice trying to calm him. The two caught sight of me, and Emmett turned away in shame, sprinting into the woods. His face was full of anger and shame, and what I did was instinct. I motioned for Rosalie to stay, and turned to Seth.

"Stay here, alright? I'm going to go talk to him."

Seth nodded, and I leaned up to kiss him again. It felt slightly awkward, to suddenly be _kissing _Seth, but it was too enjoyable for much more thought to go into it. His lips were like fire against mine, but the contrast added that much more excitement to it. I could get used to this…

I grinned at the lazy grin on his face, and slipped out of his arms, turning to follow Emmett's scent. It wasn't that hard; he was angry, and when Emmett was angry he left traces everywhere. I finally caught up with him a few moments later, and he was sitting on a large boulder, his head in his hands. His dark hair blew in the breeze, and I paused as I reached him.

"Em?" I asked hesitantly, and his head whipped around to face me, anger burning in his gaze.

"I wasn't there. I fucking had to _hunt_–"

"You obviously didn't; your eyes are completely black," I commented, and he continued as if I hadn't bothered to voice my never ceasing opinion.

"–and when Alice came to tell us you had been...I just couldn't stay away. I failed! For all my strength, for all my power, I still couldn't stop him. I couldn't protect you. You're…you're my little sister. My crazy, emotional, unpredictable little sister who cant keep herself safe for more than a few days at most. And it only took one day away from you…and all went to shit. I'm pathetic."

I was too shocked to answer, for a moment. That, ladies and gentlemen, was the most human side I had seen to Emmett – hell, to any of the Cullens – and it shocked me. I thought that I was the human one, and yet…here we are. I hadn't realized the man's depth of affection, and I felt a deep flowering of love for the big bear of a vampire that I had the honor of calling family. I reached out, and hugged him tightly, not caring if I hurt him.

"Emmett, just shut up, okay? I love you, you doofus, even if you have the maturity level of a thirteen old that's looked at too many porno magazines. We…we all have things we regret. Not being there to kick that bastards ass? C'mon…it's not worth getting worked up over. I'm fine, you're fine, it's all fine. Don't get all emo on me, kay? That's Edward's job."

Emmett chuckled hoarsely, and hugged me, nearly lifting me off the ground. "Yeah, you should've seen him before Bella and he started dating. You would've set him straight, I'm sure."

"Or just kicked the emo out of him," I mused, and Emmett laughed – genuinely, this time.

"Eh, same thing, really."

I relaxed, thinking everything was fine. The birds were chirping, squirrels chattered as they scampered away from us, the wind was blowing against us, and the scent of rich earth filled the area around us, along with flowers and–

–_human blood_. Rich, captivating, so sweet that it made my throat burn and my mind go black for a split second. It was then that I realized that Emmett was already gone. He hadn't fed in nearly a month, he was starving, oh god oh god oh god!

I took off, my hunger – I had fed only yesterday, so my throat burn was slightly muted, allowing me to keep my head somewhat – fading as I realized what would happen if I didn't catch up to Emmett in time. I had seen animals being devoured…but a human? I don't think I could handle that, especially if a part of me was itching to join in.

I was still human, deep down. I just couldn't…I wouldn't…

I pushed my strength to the limit, and suddenly Emmett was in sight, his legs pumping toward the powerful thumping that seemed to fill my entire world. My path through the woods was strong and undaunted by anything that a normal human would trip on. I was a vampire, I wanted to kill – NO!

A flash of blonde hair – _human blood so sweet so good kill kill kill kill suck dry don't stop –_ and with a roar of desperation I jumped at Emmett, tackling him to the ground and sending us both flying into the human's path. I was too focused on pushing aside my hunger and my fear of losing control to notice her face, and heard her scream as she backed away. Emmett bucked under me, and his voice rose in a terrible howl as he struggled to free himself. My mind was separate from my body as I fought him.

His arms went around my waist, and suddenly my upper body was slamming into the trunk of a tree. My head cracked against the wood, and Emmett leapt at the girl, his teeth bared. But I threw myself in his path, pushing the human out of the way. Emmett's teeth sank deep into my neck, the venom itching and burning. I yelped, and kicked him soundly in the chest, sending him flying backward. Emmett seemed ready to jump at me again, but a pale blur was in front of him before he could. Rosalie's eyes were wide as she took in the scent of the human, and Seth was suddenly there, the huge wolf snarling and spitting as it positioned itself in front of me, daring Emmett to come any closer.

Rosalie was talking to her husband, her hands touching his face and the muscles in her arms forcing him to remain stationary.

"Emmett, baby, look at me. Yeah, that's right, look at me. You're better than this. You remember what happened last time? Remember her family? Remember the little girl at the funeral? Tell me you remember, baby, tell me that you remember"

Emmett seemed to come to himself, nodding, and Rosalie took that moment of confusion to tug him away from the scene, the two of them darting away into the shadows of the trees. I heard Rosalie talking to him as they went, and let out a sigh of relief. I didn't feel any resentment or anger toward Emmett – I knew exactly how he felt, and could relate. My throat was still burning, but it was manageable now that Seth was here. The wolf snarled, his nose touching the spot where Emmett had bit me.

"It's okay, Seth. It's nothing." I shook it off, rubbing it to somehow alleviate the itching sensation. The wolf growled in reluctant acceptance, and I rolled my eyes. It was then that I remembered that the human was still there, her heartbeat still rapid and scared.

"T-_Terra_?"

My back stiffened, and Seth's ears perked up in surprise at the human's voice. It couldn't be…could it? I blinked slowly, and turned to look at the human for the first time. My heartbeat – if I had one – would have stopped with the shock that pulsed through me at that moment, and it was then that I felt the stability crumbling around me.

Faith, my best friend and human – a human who had just witnessed two vampires fighting and one werewolf defending his imprint – was standing there.

Oh dear.


End file.
